Ascension
by Withmydyingbreath
Summary: I had fallen so far from when I had first met the man who changed my life, well existence would probably be a better way to describe what it was before I met him, because before him I was just an empty shell.This life would be nothing without him so I owe it to him. R&R! Graphic Sex scenes.
1. Prologue

I had fallen so far from when I had first met the man who changed my life, well existence would probably be a better way to describe what it was before I met him, because before him I was just an empty shell. Besides my father I hadn't put my faith in anyone, but with Dean Winchester I put more than my faith in his hands. This life would be nothing without him so I owe it to him, to be there until he casts me away.

The bond that I shared with Dean began the moment I saw his righteous soul in the pit. Seeing him there against the damned was wrong and I knew why I was sent to raise him up from perdition. If I thought that the mere sight of such an honorable man was out of place against the mere backdrop of the cursed souls was wrong I was gravely mistaken. I watched trying to make my move to grip Dean Winchester and save him from Hell, but as I watch I was horrified to see that he was taking part in torturing the souls splayed out before him. Upon seeing this I was even more impatient and almost reckless to get him far away from the pit as soon as possible. Much to my gratitude there was a commotion nearby and most of the demons that had been there torturing the damned as well left to see what was exactly happening. I seized this moment not knowing if I could stomach what I was witnessing much longer, I made my way to him, almost like we were magnets the closer I came to him the more I could feel his energy radiating off of him. He sensed it too, as I became closer to him he turned to look at me, he turned and was immediately blinded by my true form. I reached from him, his shoulder was the first thing I could get a hold of, and I grabbed with all my might and ascended the fiery pits of Hell.

Dean Winchester is a very curious man, and I have fallen in more ways than others. First I tried to soled satiate my curiosity, which I naively believed to be for all Humans. But there was something different about him, when I began to watch over his dreams and watched all his memories relived some of them the most beautiful things I've ever seen, while others were hellish nightmares. I wanted so badly to help calm these nightmares, to lay my hand on his forehead and take them on so that he wouldn't have to. When those ideas began to fill my head I knew that this was not just curiosity but something deeper. As time went on Dean and I began to regard each other as friends. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this man and I felt that I could come to him in a time of need if truly necessary, but being an angel of the Lord I never thought I'd have to take him up on that offer. Dean it seemed always lived life to the fullest every moment he was allotted. I was very thankful to be included on some of these moments in Dean's life, seeing that he only shared these times with his brother Sam, and his adoptive father Bobby. Some of these moments came before we took a big risk to save the innocent and blissfully ignorant. But nonetheless these moments I was gifted from Dean and his "Family" were where I began to fall, I began to care too much for them all.

These moments not only strengthened the developing feelings for the family but my already intense and care and regard for Dean also grew, even though I didn't think it possible. The feeling I got when I thought of Dean or when I was around him were rooted in the pit of my stomach and gave me a very light feeling, these were foreign to me. I began to better understand these feelings the more I spent interacting with the Winchesters, and was able to put a name on it. Love. I've known of love but only the love I had for my Father, this love was strange and different from the love I had known previous. I immersed myself in research in regards to this different love, this research included Movies, Books, and yes pornography. I did my research openly in front of the Winchesters occasionally catching side glances from Dean as I watch what he would call a "chick flick" but I never heard any complaints about it from them both.


	2. Love Comes Slowly

I never purposely sought out pornography but the title seemed promising "Love Comes Slowly" and I hadn't realized that id wanted into the adult section of the movie store. When I had put the movie in and began to watch I was thrown into a world I didn't understand. I could feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion as to why certain things were being depicted and also was curious as to why it was exactly being filmed. Dean looked and began.

"So what movie is it tonight Ca.." his words were cut short as he saw the small television screen in the dimly lit hotel room. Upon regaining his composure he looked at Sam.

"He's watching porn, Sam!" Unsure of what the problem was I asked.

"Is there a problem? Did I not get the right kind?"

Sam scoffed "Well if there is at least one 'busty Asian' in there then I think Dean will be fine with it"

Dean didn't look very amused at Sam. "Sam, don't make me point on what you like! We both know why you're so protective over that laptop!" with that Dean howled which earned what Dean liked to call a "bitch face" from Sam.

"Ha-ha, very funny Dean. So um… are we going to talk about this?" finally sober from his laughing fit Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh-hum, so Cas why do you have a porno?" it took a lot out of him to maintain a straight face at that, and I had to admit that even though I was embarrassed and seemed to be the butt of some joke It was always a thing of beauty to see Dean so carefree and that smile…

"Earth to Cas…" I hadn't realized that I was staring at Dean

"Um, I didn't realize that it was going to be an explicit movie, I just liked the title really."

"What's the title?"

Somewhat embarrassed now I turned the television off and looked down to my feet.

"Umm… 'Love Comes Slowly'" I say still looking only at my feet. I heard Dean stifle a laugh. Then Sam spoke.

"'Love Comes Slowly' huh? Don't think I've heard of that one..." I could tell Sam was just trying to fill the ever growing awkward silence, so I indulged him.

"The title is what struck a chord with me. I understand 'Love' but not in the romantic sense, when I saw the title I thought it'd be a movie like before but just explains how romantic love developments…" realized I gave away my true intentions I once again resumed looking down at my feet.

Dean seemed to finally be over his laughing fit began.

"What do you need to know about 'romantic love'?"

I knew that I'd exposed myself more than I had originally intended but I felt that there was no going back. There was no going back but there was something I could do, I could explain everything to him how these feelings stirred in my being.

"I have watched humans for such a long time, and it wasn't until I laid eyes on you that I truly understood my father's love for Humans. Even the most flawed individual has the capacity to love…" silence hung over the hotel room as both hunters stared at me. I continued.

"I've watched for millennia as humans tear themselves from within all for the sake of love. The only love I've felt in my existence is the love I have for my Father." Dean and Sam stared at me as the silence still stained the air of the dingy hotel room. I rubbed my hands together and looked up to Dean who had a questioning look on his face. I took in a deep breath, something I'd seen Dean do while he collected his thoughts.

"Dean, do you think I could speak with you for a moment outside?"


	3. Bonded

I had no idea what it was that I was going to tell Dean. That I didn't know what feeling it was that I felt towards him? That I always thought of him and I didn't even realize it half the time. I had no plan of action, another not I took from Dean I guess, go in and hope for the best.

I opened the door and was greeted by the cool night air; I thrust my hands into the pockets of my trench coat. I could hear Dean behind me as he closed the door.

"So Cas what is all this about?" he broke the silence first as he made his way over to me.

"Let's walk." I said quietly and began to make my way to the edge of the parking lot that led to the entrance to a public park. I could hear Dean sigh as he indulged me.

"Cas, you gotta give me some answers you're starting to worry me." He said as we began to walk along the track in the park.

"I am sorry, that wasn't my intention. It's just that we've been through so much you and I." I took a deep breath and saw that there was a park bench and sat down, Dean followed suit. Sitting there in a dark park with dean sitting so close to me I knew that I had to explain the best I could what was happening even though I myself was quite unsure as to what it was exactly.

"Dean, as I've mentioned before we have a profound bond." I let out a small breath of air and looked at the man sitting next to me as I saw a smile crack on his face.

"Ha-ha, yeah I remember you saying that to Sammy." His face seemed more relaxed which in turn made me relax.

"Well this bond, I've been questioning it lately…"

"Are you saying that you don't like that we're bonded?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice, and of course I should have known that is mind would go to a dark corner where Dean Winchester the most righteous man I'd met believed himself to be unworthy of anything. I looked at him to try and make it clear but he was already leaning over looking at his feet rubbing the nape of his neck.

"No! Dean, I am very much appreciative of you and the bond that we do share. There reason I've began to question this was because… well… I… I am starting to believe that the way I think of you now is a lot different from when we first met."

"What do you mean Cas? You gotta give me some straight answers." There was a longing in his voice just for understanding what I was saying or trying to say.

"Like I said earlier, the only love I've ever experienced is the love I have for my father. But after spending so much time with you I began to see you in a different light…"

The only sound that filled the night air was that of gnats circling the lamppost nearby.

"I am still unsure of these feelings and what they are… that is why I've been watching these 'chick flicks'. I've been trying to figure out what these feelings are and since they're about you I thought I'd share them with you and hopefully you can shed some light on this for me."

"Um… ugh-hmm… I… Uh… what are these feelings you're having Cas?"

I could see that he was a little uncomfortable talking about this; Dean was the kind of man who was all about action, not always about talking first. Thinking about this and thinking of what dean would do in this situation I reached for his hand, griping it in mine I could feel the warmth coming from him.

"These feelings are very hard to explain." I looked at his hand and flipped it over running my fingers over his palm tracing all the lings with my fingertips. "But I will try my best to explain them." I interwove my finger between his and to my shock he did not object but sat there holding my hand in the coldness as we sat there in the park.

"When I see you Dean, even when you're in an upset mood and are easily agitated I smile. When I see you hurt, I hurt and I long to help you feel better. I feel that the bond we share has grown on my part and I just don't know what there is to do about it."

Finally having that off my chest I sat there in silence, Dean's hand still interwoven with mine, I absent mindedly rubbed my thumb against his hand.

"Cas… I wish I could be of help but… um… I've been having the same problem. I see you and I see the good in the world, and when I see you smile I forget about a lot of the problems we face because I know that with you by my side we can do anything. The times you're not around I feel like I'm losing myself to this war within."

Not knowing what exactly to say I sat there and placed my hand on top if his that was already intertwined with mine. I inhaled deeply wishing I could borrow some of Dean's courage for just a moment. I looked up to see the expanse of green lit only by the yellow glow of the lamp post on me, how long he'd been looking at me I am unsure, all I know is that feeling the warmth of his hand between my own and then seeing those green eyes felt like home.

"Ca…" Dean began to speak but lost in those pools of green I closed the small distance between us. The distance was what was left from the moment I raised him from hell, that distance was lessening from that moment on we just didn't know it.

His lips were soft and I heard a low moan escape his mouth as his free hand made its way to the back of my neck pulling me closer into the kiss. I was lost in complete bliss I didn't realize that I had gripped his hand in excitement to tightly, but Dean did not object. He pulled away first and not wanting this kiss to end I leaned in once more, raising my hands to his face I felt the warmth under his cheeks and kissed his soft lips once more before pulling away. I sat there my hands on my thighs feeling the emotions course through me as though my heart just barely started beating. Silence once again overcame us both and we sat there for a few moments before I felt Dean's rough hands pull mine from my thigh and once again lace them together.

"Cas… um… You really do mean a lot to me and I am not really great with these emotions but I do care for you a lot. More than a friend, more than a friend, but I am unsure what it is but I do enjoy having your hand in mine. It just… feels like I'm home with you."

I looked at the hunter and realized that these feelings were not only happening to me but to us both. I gave quick smile and looked down to our hands, and couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Dean, I am an angel of the Lord, one would think I had all the answers but I don't… All I know is you have shown me what 'Home' is and when I am with you… I am Home."

We both let out a small chuckle and now realizing that we both felt the same and we didn't have to go about this on our own.

"So… what now? We open up a small B&B in Vermont?" he said with a hearty laugh and gave a squeeze to my hand.

"I don't understand that reference." I said quietly somewhat embarrassed, which earned another laugh from Dean.

"Ha-ha it was just a dumb joke, don't worry." Deans ran his finger over my jawline and lifted my face to meet his.

"Cas, don't ever change." And with that he leaned in and kissed me. My mind soared through all the times I had thought of his lips against mine and how it would feel. My thoughts had not given full credit it to Dean because no thoughts (or fantasies I guess you can call them) compared to the feeling Dean really press his lips against mine. My free hand pressed against his firm chest doing everything in my power to regain my thoughts. When our kiss ended we were touching foreheads.

"This… is something I can get used to." Dean whispered and I could feel his words wash over me.

"Yes, I quite like this Dean. But…"

"But what?" He tried to hide the worry in his voice but I could hear it.

"Well what are we going to tell Sam?"


	4. Hands

A few weeks had passed after that night. It all seemed so silly, being scared to tell Sam about everything. But when we had gone back to the hotel room that night we saw that Sam had gone out and bought a bottle of champagne and some plastic champagne glasses from the nearby grocery store and had it waiting. When Dean walked in he was kind of surprised as was I, Sam looked at us with unsure eyes second guessing his gesture.

"What's this all about Sammy?" Dean questioned him.

"Well, I don't know it just seemed like a good idea." Looking now from Dean to myself, his eyes were unsure and kind of lost.

"Well, Sam It's very nice of you to get this but what are we celebrating?"

"I don't exactly know… I was hoping you two had some news…"

"There was something that Dean and I wanted to share with you…" I looked at Dean who nodded and reached for my hand surprising both me and Sam.

"Sammy… Cas and I have been talking about… things and we've realized that this "Profound Bond" … is a little bit more than what we originally thought it to be." It was now his turn to look at me for affirmation. I smiled at the man beside me looking up into his enchanting eyes, he smiled back at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Sammy, Cas and I… we uh… hmm was the right word here…"

"Love each other?" Sam asked with a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." I stated coldly.

"Well… I guess that is what you can call it huh?" Dean was looking at me again and I saw the corners of his eyes wrinkle as his smile crept across his face.

I smiled back at him, forgetting about Sam for just a moment.

"So there is something worth celebrating!" Sam exclaimed as he came rushing towards us.

He wrapped us both in his arms and laughed.

"Took you two long enough to open your eyes, I wasn't sure about it myself but the longer I watched you two the more I began to understand."

"Well you were the one who did get a college education, so you have that on us." Dean said kind of embarrassed that his baby brother noticed it before he himself did.

Sam grabbed me into a very tight hug thankfully being an angel he didn't break anything.

"Welcome to the family Cas." Sam released me from his grip but kept his hands on my shoulders as he spoke. I could see the happiness he felt for not only his brother but me as well, this is how I knew he meant those words.

"Thank you very much Sam, your words mean a lot to me."

"Oh! The champagne!" Sam could barely contain his excitement and it made the whole room fill with a ease that was welcome. He made his way back to us and handed Dean and I a "glass" of champagne.

"Alright Sammy, rein it in a bit would ya. I mean I'm glad you're taking it well, but I mean this is still all new to me." Dean made his way to the bed and sat on the edge playing with his champagne.

"Oh come off it Dean! I can't be happy for my brother finding something in this messed up life of ours?"

Sam now defending himself looked to me for reassurance.

"Dean…" I spoke softly."…it really is a nice thing Sam has done you should be more appreciative."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be my angel?" Dean said smirking and I couldn't help but chuckle, I looked away so that neither of the hunters saw my cheeks flush red.

"Alright you two I better get going…" Same said as Dean broke our staring contest to see Sam grabbing his laptop off the table in the corner of the room and placing it into his messenger bag.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean now standing up and looking rather confused.

"Um I got myself a room down the way, didn't want to cramp in on you guys now that you two have actually figured it out." I looked at Sam as he stared at Dean, what I saw was that all he wanted was his brother to be happy. But when his stare drifted my way I saw that he truly thought that it was me who could make his brother happy.

"Um, okay Sammy, thanks I guess." Dean wasn't really hiding his excitement but Sam just laughed.

"Alright Dean, well I'm in room 223 if you need anything." He made his way to his brother and patted his shoulder. He then made his way to me and once again placed both hands on my shoulders and said.

"Thank you Cas." And with that he left.

Dean made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge and began to unlace his boots. I made my way over to him and sat the opposite bed. I lifted his foot into my lap and began to unlace his boots for him, a simple thing that I took great joy in doing for him. He just looked at me and smiled as I pulled his boot off and began to do the same to the other. When both boots were off he relaxed and laid down, he looked at me still smiling, and patted the space next to him on his bed.

"Why are you so far away?" he said pulling at my trench coat. I made my way around to the other side of the bed and pulled my trench off and dropped it to the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed and removed my shoes quickly. I leaned back against the headboard and lifted my feet up, Deans hands reached for mine and once again our fingers intertwined.

"This is pleasant." I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath still my head was reeling over the events of the evening.

"It is. I don't know what it is, but I really like the way your hand feels in mine… like it was meant to be there."

"Hmm I like the way that sounds" I rolled onto my side and faced this man who changed me completely, never letting go of his hand. Looking into his eyes made me smile and I pushed my face into the pillow to hide it, which only made Dean let out a small chuckle.

"You're cute when you blush." Dean said it so nonchalantly I knew he meant it. I looked up to see his eyes sweeping over me, and once again look into mine. His gaze overwhelms me and I can't help but lean in and kiss the bridge of his nose, another chuckle escapes him.

"What now Dean?" New to the world of romance and love I was still very unsure of how everything worked in these situations.

"Cas, we will do whatever it is that you want to do, I am in no rush."

"I'd like very much too just talk for a little bit… if that is okay with you."

"What do you want to know?"

"What is a B&B?" Dean let out a big laugh and kissed me on the forehead.

"Cas, sometimes you're just too much."

We talked for a few hours, Dean for not being a very talkative person had a lot to tell me, and I laid there listening, taking in everything because I wanted to know as much as Dean would allow me. After a while I could hear the sleepiness in Dean's voice and suggested that we get ready for bed. I got up and pulled the blankets back and began to undress, slipping back into bed with just by boxers on. I laid there and watched dean undress, something I have done countless times but this time it was different, I paid attention the his body as he bent over to pull his jeans down, the shape of his butt in his boxer briefs, the muscles stretch as he lifted his Led Zeppelin shirt up over his head and toss it into the corner. He climbed back into bed and turned his back to me, I wrapped my arm around him and he took my hand once again.

"Wait Cas, you don't sleep…"

"I know Dean, but it will be like any other night where I've watched over you sleep but this time you'll be in my arms." Dean moved closer into my embrace and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"Good Night Cas."

"Good Night Dean."


	5. Authors Note

A/N:

Hello all! after reading a few fictions out there I thought I'd try my hand at writing one.

Here is my story there are a few ideas i have running through my head as to how this will all play out.

I would greatly appreciate any feedback (nothing too harsh, although constructive criticism is always welcome.)

Please have a good time reading this, I write what I would want to read so I hope you all like it!

P.S.

Review!


	6. My Favorite Journey

That was our routine for the past two weeks, Sam and Dean no longer shared a room but got separate ones. Dean would stay awake until about one in the morning talking, we talked about things we liked, my list was always shorter and mostly composed of what Dean's likes were, but there were some that were influenced by Sam. One day we were in some small town in northern California when I felt the need to turn on my "angel radio" as Dean likes to call it.

"I have to go for a little bit Dean."

"Wait what?" Dean was making breakfast for himself in the small kitchenette, there were so many sides to Dean that I hadn't known about but was learning much about him since our evening walk in the park. He turned off the stove and plated his omelet, he put the pan in the sink and then sat down at the small table which was still littered with the remnants from last night's dinner. I made my way over to him and began to rub his tense shoulders.

"I turned my 'angel radio back on earlier and… It doesn't seem to be working correctly" Dean let out a short laugh when I said "angel radio"

"What does that mean? I didn't even know you had turned it off." Dean was worried.

"I didn't want to be disctracted from you." I said as my hands moved from his shoulders to his firm chest.

"I'm sure it means nothing, just want to check in and make sure everything is okay." I leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the hunter's head. He turned to look at me and we looked into each other's eyes as we learned in for a kiss.

"Don't be too long Cas…"

"I will try and make it back as fast as I can. Now enjoy your breakfast, it smells good." I said trying to reassure him. And with that I took my leave.

I didn't want to go into Heaven but it was necessary for me to figure out what was going on with my "radio signal"

"Hello there Castiel"

"Hello Joshua."

"I know why you're here Castiel…"

"Then you can give me answers…"

"I am sorry to inform you that this is not just something we can easily fix."

He stood there motionless, his eyes showed no emotion.

"Why can I no longer hear my garrison?" I knew in my heart the answer; I knew that it was because of my newly realized feelings for a human. I knew what Joshua was going to say but I needed to hear it I need the affirmation as to what it was that was so wrong to be outcast from me brethren.

"You're falling Castiel, we feel you're a liability. You're true allegiance in no longer with God your father.

His word hurt but I knew they were true, my allegiance would now and forever be with Dean. I can say that I felt no regret for my actions. I was faithful to my Father's orders to raise the man from the pit but I had felt something stir in me the moment I saw him. I hadn't known then that it would go to this extent but here we were and I was more than willing to accept the consequences for loving such a righteous man.

"Castiel, Father doesn't not want you to see thi punishment but as just a precaution. Because you are so close with this hunter we can't take the risk of a human listening in on the business of the Angels of the Lord."

"I understand Joshua." I couldn't help but feel freedom from the idea of being involved in everyday angel things.

"There is a little bit more Castiel, although we have taken your communication from you we will still be able to contact you if necessary. Also that will be the only thing we will be taking from you as of right now, we see that your other abilities will be useful when needed and when you're contacted you will report immediately. Is that understood?"

I looked at Joshua, and I am unsure if I was seeing correctly but I am quite certain that he gave me a nod and an approving smile.

"It is understood."

When I arrived back at the hotel room that Dean and I were sharing I didn't reveal myself immediately. The sun was just going down and it was casting long shadows from outside along the floor of the small room which was glowing in an amber hue. Dean was in the small kitchenette making himself a sandwich, he seemed not himself. I walked in silence over to him, I did not make a sound or cast a shadow, I was behind him and I could smell him. The scent that was uniquely him, the scent that I loved, I looked down and admired his backside. Before I could realize what I was doing I had revealed myself while behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hello Dean." I whispered into his ear before giving him a kiss on the neck. I felt his muscles tense up from the surprise but once he heard my voice I felt his body relax into my embrace.

"Cas, you're lucky I love you…" he said with a laugh.

"So you love me?" I was surprised because this was the first time that he actual spoke these words directly to me. He turned in my arms so that he was facing me and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Yes Cas, I love you." His eyes looked like glistening pools of emeralds with flecks of gold floating around as the caught the fading light from the sunset outside.

"I love you Dean." If felt so right, having this new freedom from heaven and then hearing the words only a select few had ever heard Dean say, sadly most of which were no longer living. Everything was perfect and I leaned up and once again closed that small distance between us. That was my favorite journey that I loved taking daily, that distance between mine and Dean's lips was always too far for my liking and anytime I was able to bridge that distance seemed like a journey that never got dull.

His lips moved with an intensity I had not yet experienced, he was pulling me tighter against him. I gladly molded my body to his, while trying to maintain the ability to stand on two feet. Once again my hands began to do things without my knowledge, well at least not consciously; they began to pull my tie loose. And began to unbutton my white dress shirt, once there were no more buttons to be undone Dean pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I began to lift his shirt over his head. It was the same shirt he wore yesterday and that's why he smelled so strongly of his natural masculine scent.

I felt our chest collide feeling the warmth emanating from each other; his tongue explored my mouth as I explored his. This experience was something I could never get used to and I was glad because every time he kissed me this way I was taken by surprise. His lips moved from mine and he began to place small kisses along my jawline and whispered "I love you" until he reached the side of my neck.

I hadn't realized but Dean had lifted my legs up and was holding me by my thighs as he walked me over to the king size bed and tossed me down. He began to undo my shoe laces and I was brought back to the night I took his boots and it seemed he was returning the favor, he moved onto my belt so that he was able to remove my pants. Once he slid down my pants my white boxers tented in excitement, I looked up to see a wide smile on Dean's face. He was now fumbling to undo his jeans and kick off his boots at the same time, I found this very amusing to watch. When he finally got his boots off he pulled his pants down to my surprise he wasn't wearing any underwear and I saw his erection jetting straight out of his perfect pelvic muscles. He climbed on top of me and I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me.

He was again at my neck; I could feel his hot breath against my skin as he nipped at the sensitive area. Very new to all this and the flood of emotions and sensations I let out a low moan, this only seemed to cause Dean to continue what he was doing. My hands were on his back pulling him on top of me, I felt his erection pressing against my own which was now peeking out of the front of the my boxers. I slid my fingertips across his back until I reached his perfectly shaped butt, my hands gripped him and he began to move up and down causing friction that ignited a fire in me unlike any other I've experienced. Another low moan escaped my lips but was silenced as Dean pressed his lips hard against mine. My hands dropped from his butt and I lifted mine so that I eased my boxers down far enough for me to kick them to the floor. Nothing separated us I felt like I was going to explode but in a very good way, I looked up at Dean who looked into my eyes.

"I Love you Dean." I said as he continued his rhythm that cause this fire to ignite within me.

"Dean I want you." I whispered as I took my favorite journey again. The passion Dean can make you feel with a kiss is for lack of a better term "Heavenly". He broke away first, we both were out of breath. He looked into my eyes for assurance, I nodded and cupped his face in my hands and gave him a kiss on the bridge of his nose. He smiled that beautiful smile. He jumped off the bed and began to riffle through his duffle bag; he brought back a small bottle of clear liquid. He squirted some onto the tip of his fingers and lowered his hand near my entrance; pressure was all I felt as he slid his finger inside me. I looked at him and nodded so that he knew I was okay. He removed his finger and squirted some more of the clear liquid. This went on for several minutes, not once did we break eye contact. Once I was relaxed enough Dean moved between my legs and rested them on his hips as he positioned his erection at my entrance.

Again all I felt was pressure but this time there was a very warm sensation as Dean slowly made his way inside me. When he was fully in we laid there for a moment just feeling our bodies connected in a way that they had never been. He planted kisses on my neck and bit at one of my earlobes, his movements started of slowly. First he pulled a little bit back and I could feel him sliding against something that made my eyes role in the back of my head. I let out a moan a lot louder than the once from his kisses, my nails dug into his back as he quickened the pace just a little bit. I could hear his breath which each thrust and he too made low moans that he didn't seem to have control over.

I was so in rapture that I had forgotten about my own erection bobbing as Dean's pace quickened a bit more. I felt Dean's firm, grip wrap around my shaft and began to move in unison with his thrusts. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, he smiled down on me before his lips overtook mine.

The kissing took me over the edge and I could feel my stomach tighten and my body tense. Suddenly I felt warmness within me and I felt Dean's weight more on me. We both came as our lips were firmly pressed together. Dean relaxed and rolled over to my side. His eyes closed and his arm draped over my chest. The smile stayed there on his face, but his eyes closed and I turned towards him so that we were facing each other. I felt the smile stretch across my face as I closed my eyes and listened to the steady breaths of Dean.


	7. Identified

There was a knock at the door, it woke me, I was caught off guard because I hadn't realized I was asleep. I opened my eyes and saw Dean still asleep on his side in front of me; our hands were in each other. I lifted his hand to my lips and gave it a small kiss before I made my way out of the bed. Judging by the light flooding in the room I would say it was almost noon. I grabbed my white boxers from the floor as I rubbed my eyes, sleeping was something I'd have to get used to if it was going to continue. I slipped my boxers on and walked over to the door just as another know fell on the door. I heard Dean move around in bed as I opened the door to see a very awake Sam.

"Um… mornin' Cas, um how was your visit to Heaven? Dean told me that's where you went, were you able to find anything out?" Sam made his way to the small table and opened up his laptop as I reached for a shirt on the floor. I pulled the faded black shirt that I pulled off of Dean last night, the smell from it made me smile. Sam was in the kitchenette now looking through the small refrigerator; he saw the untouched sandwich sitting on the counter and gave me a puzzling look but then just smiled.

"Um, my trip went a little different than I had originally expected. I spoke with Joshua and he explained how I am a liability to my garrison and so I will not be able to listen in on their frequency but that is all that they have taken away."

"A liability?" Sam was confused

"Yes, because the relationship between Dean and I is now a lot different from what they anticipated they are doing it as a precaution. But I don't mind it, not having to listen to everything that is going on in Heaven is refreshing."

"So now you sleep?" Sam again giving me a questioning look.

"I just found that out for myself as well. It seems that because I am no longer directly in contact with Heaven means I don't need to be awake at all times."

Sam looked over at the bed where Dean laid rustling in the covers as he began to wake up.

I went over to Dean and picked up his jeans from the floor and handed them to him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good Morning Dean." I said as I kissed the top of his head. He smiles at me still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin' Cas." He sees Sammy and understands why I brought him his pair of jeans.

"Mornin' Sammy, find anything?" Dean and Sam were working on a case where there was a haunted house where the occupants were being viciously murdered. The police were closely involved; this was the second family to be murdered after they've moved into the neighborhood.

"At first it seemed that all the signs were pointing to a vengeful spirit but the more I look into the house itself it seems that were dealing with a ghoul."

"Damn it, are you sure Sammy?" I could hear the strain in Dean's voice as remembered the last time the faced a ghoul. Dean slipped on his pants and looked at me with a serious look on his face, I could see that he was feeling the emotions of what happened when they first discovered their half-brother Adam and how he never got a chance to see the real Adam until he was resurrected for the soul purpose of taking Dean's place as Michael's vessel.

I was brought back to one of the things Dean did share with me during the nights when we just talked until he was too tired to talk anymore.

"I just hate that I was always second rate to my dad. It pisses me of that I'm a grown man and it still upsets me that he was there to take Adam to ball games and teach him things purely out of fun and not because you needed it to survive."

Dean's voice was soft; for fear of it cracking as he spoke about the strained relationship he had with his father. From everything that I've heard from Dean about John Winchester he was a very good man but had a lot of trouble showing it to his family. I will never hate John Winchester, even after all the things I've heard said about him I have also heard the good and have seen it myself. Unfortunately John was unable to get past his idea of revenge against the yellow eyed demon Azazel. Dean summed it up best for me cause he knew that he was very similar to his father in more ways than he'd like to admit. He looked at me with his eyes glistening in what little light was in the hotel room at almost midnight and said.

"Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war... only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon... and later killed by one himself. That man got a bum rap around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in the end, he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad."

I know Dean had a great deal of respect for his dad as do I for he gave me the man in my arms and he gave me happiness, and for that I could never truly hate the man as so many people would. I just let Dean get everything off his chest because he was opening himself up to me and I loved everything, the good as well as the bad.

I snapped back to what was happening in the now and realized that Dean and Sam were both looking at the computer screen as Sam filled us in on why he believed we were dealing with a ghoul.

"Check this out… It seems that its working alone and isn't like the last…" closed his mouth quickly not bringing up Adam or his mom.

"…They're working alone and it seems to be targeting single parents that move it. This isn't the first time its happened to this house that's why everyone thinks it's just a haunted house."

Sam quickly recovered from the slip and realized that he began to rant.

"So how is this bastard doing in single handed? I know that those bitches like to hunt in at least pairs."

"That's why people aren't getting it right. I have a theory."

There was a silence as I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to Dean. I placed my hands on his thigh and gave him a smile as he looked at me with eyes that said he was already drained, he took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"So… do you want to hear it?" Sam broke the silence and looked away from his older brother who was showing affection which was not something one would associate Dean with.

"Of course Sam." I said I dropped my hands back into my lap, Dean didn't seem happy with it and scooped my hand back in his and held it in his on his thigh, I did not protest.

"Well I think that the reason they're targeting single parents who move in is because the ghoul lures the child away from the parents and then takes the form of the child and then lures the parent using the disguise as bait."

"I hate these things." Dean had a sound of disgust in his voice as Sam explained his theory.

"Do you know where its dwelling is?" I asked giving Dean's had a squeeze.

"That's what I found first that lead me to suspecting a ghoul behind these attacks. The thing is this has been going on for decades, just not as frequent in the past because it only happens with single parent families and there are a lot more of those these days but if you look as far back as eighty years you can see that this house has always had a history. There is an old cemetery that is about thirty yards away from the house, and according to the local library's archive there was a crypt for unclaimed corpses."

"Wow this just keeps getting better and better, so how are we ganking this bitch?" Dean sounded on edge and from everything Sam had just explained about this specific ghoul was it was understandable.

" I say we go see if we can find this crypt and cut their head off if we find it by nightfall."

"Alright sounds like a plan Sammy, but me and Cas should get ready then we will get something to eat, and head out to the house." Dean had stood up and started picking up the clothes thrown all over the floor smiling, knowing that this was evidence that what happened last night wasn't a dream.

Sam took his cue and packed up the things he showed Dean and I into his messenger bag and make his way out the door assuring us he'd be back in an hour.


	8. Frequency

Once we were alone Dean looked at me and smiled.

"I like that shirt on you." He said as he strode over to me finally realizing that I was wearing his shirt from yesterday and planted a kiss on my cheek making me blush.

"Come on let's take a shower." He smiled that beautiful smile and if it wasn't for his arms around me holding me up I'm sure I would have fallen, he gave me a kiss while he took my hand an led me into the bathroom. He let go of my hand so that he was able to start the shower, after he got the shower warm he walked over to me and lifted his shirt up over my head and I began to unbutton his jeans. His hands were on me pulling me into him begging my body to mold to his; I happily gave in allowing my body to feel his so tightly against mine. He moved from my shirt to my pants and he began to unbutton them, he bent down as he pulled my pants down to my ankles so that I was able to step out of them.

Once out of my clothes he took my hand once more and lead me to the shower which was now giving off steam, he tested the temperature with his hand, satisfied we both stepped into the warmth. I always appreciated the shower, knowing that it is also a time Dean relaxes I was happy to be invited to join him. Dean stood under the warm cascading water getting his body wet; he turned his back to the water and tilted his head into the water getting his hair wet. I loved watching him in the shower because he seemed so calm and relaxed and I couldn't help but smile. His green eyes which looked a few shades darker than usual because of the contrast of his wet hair made contact with mine.

"Come here…" he said offering me his hand.

The heat that radiated from Dean's body was intoxicating, he pulled me under the water and began to massage me shoulders as the heat from the water loosened the tense muscles. His hands surprisingly gentle as he kneaded my shoulders.

"So what happened when up in Heaven?" his words made me realize that I had closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Oh I almost forgot." I said as I leaned back into Dean's warm wet chest, his arms moved around me in a wet embrace, he planted a kiss on my neck which only made me smile more.

"It went a little different than expected but nothing bad really."

"Well what happened?" Dean just sounded curious as to what exactly happened in Heaven.

"When I go there I spoke to Joshua, and he told me that because…well because I spend so much time with you and you being human they want to just be cautious about how much information I receive."

Dean was listening intently and I turned around in his arms so that I was looking at him, his face seemed a little sad. I wrapped my arms around his waist and admired his body, I pulled him into the water and let the warmth wash over us both.

"I am actually quite happy with their decision, I no longer have to feel guilt for turning off the frequency of my garrison." Dean looked at me questioning not believing I was happy to be cut from my brethren but he stayed quiet.

"How is that a good thing Cas?" Dean said as he let go of me and began to rub his own body under the water. I could sense that he was a little confused as to why I didn't see a problem with not being able to communicate with my kind.

"It's good cause that means I won't have to be involved with everything that is going on in heaven only with certain things that they believe require my attention." I said as I wrapped my arms once again around his waist but from behind this time.

"It means that I get to spend as much time with you as I want and not have to worry about checking in with Heaven." Dean turned around in my arms and kissed me on the lips with an intense passion that was on par with last nights.

"What was that for?" I said to him as he pulled away.

"Because I love you Cas." His words made me blush and I looked up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"I love you too Dean." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at my words.

We showered in silence after our confessions of love, feeling the water move between us and I gave Dean a massage while he stood under the water. He reached down to grab his shampoo bottle and to my surprise he didn't start lathering up his own head but turned around and began to massage the shampoo into my wet hair which looked jet back when wet. I leaned into his touch feeling his fingers run over my scalp, he pulled me under the water and tilted my head into the water. He kissed at my exposed neck and I felt chills run down my spine. We washed each other, letting our hands linger on sensitive areas and enjoying everything about one another. After we'd finished cleaning ourselves dean turned off the water and reached for the two towels and wrapped one around my shoulders and the other around his. We dried off and stepped out of the bathroom naked since it was our own room. Dean began to dig through his duffle bag pulling out a pair of his underwear and socks followed by a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I realized I was watching and so did Dean, he just let out a laugh and tossed me some of his clothes to wear.

I was dressed in dark jeans which were a size or two too big, a shirt that was a little baggy, but I didn't mind at all. Dean came over to me with a belt in his hand he stood behind me and began to loop it through his jeans; he buckled the belt and gave me a kiss on the neck. I let out a small laugh and thanked him.

He made his way into the small kitchen and took a look at the sandwich that went uneaten from last night.

"Cas, you made me waste a perfectly good sandwich." He said as he smiled.

"I'm sorry I will make you another one tonight, and I will wait until you're finished. You'll need your energy." I said with a sly grin on my face looking at the hunter.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said letting out a laugh.

We sat next to each other at the table while Dean drank some coffee he made. I made a small yawn something I never done.

"Still tired Cas?" Dean asked as he took another drink from his cup.

"Yes, I forgot to mention now that since I am no longer on the garrison's frequency I am more human."

"Why is that?" Dean sounded worried but he tried to mask it by taking another drink from his coffee.

"The only reason why angel's don't sleep while they've taken hold of a vessel is because the garrison's frequency keeps us alert in case there is anything urgent, we can respond quickly. It seems since I am no longer in on the frequency my more human needs will come into play, like sleeping and eating."

Dean smiled.

"Looks like I'll get to watch over you then too sometime."

I looked into Dean's emerald eyes and I placed my hand on his thigh under the table and smiled.

I felt truly happy for the first time in my existence and it was all because I got to share this new experiences with this righteous man beside me.

True to form Sam made it back within the hour and we were off to find the crypt that this ghoul called home.


	9. Solo

When we made our way to the impala Dean greeted the car as though it could understand him.

"Hi baby." He said as he opened the trunk to get the things ready we would need to kill the ghoul that had been tormenting this town for the past eighty years or so.

He looked over at me to see a wide smile spread across my face.

"What?"

"Nothing Dean I think she likes when you talk to her." I smiled again as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked as Dean was putting quite a large machete into a duffle bag to cover his reddened cheeks.

"It seems the best route to go is good ole decapitation Sammy."

He was looking for other large weapons so that we could all get the ghoul with one hit.

"Cas do you think you can figure out where the crypt is so we don't have to spend hours looking for it?" Sam looked at me wondering if I was still able to help since my last visit to heaven.

"Yes, I will look right now." Before Dean or Sam could say anything else I was in the woods near on the outskirts of town. It was quiet and I couldn't understand why nature seemed to be so still today. I looked around to see just the tree line and a few stones but no signs of a crypt. I started to walk and I opened my senses to see if the crypt was hidden under the debris of fallen leaves gathered over the years. About fifteen feet where I stood I heard a noise, it sounded like a muffled scream. I cloaked myself and made my way to where the noise came from. I found a sink hole that had been covered by leaves, the scream came again but this time it was clearer cause I was where the sound had come from now, I made my way down the sinkhole. The sinkhole wasn't that at all it was just a large amount of leaves and dirt over the entrance to the crypt that opened up to a vast room filled with alcoves in the walls so that the unnamed could be buried together. I continued to look around remaining cloaked, as I moved to look into one of the alcoves I saw a beam of light shine down from a shaft up above. Then I saw what most people would see as a simple person moving around in the dark, but not me I saw his true form, he was the creature that Dean and Sam were looking for. I pushed forward following the ghoul down a corridor, I could hear him talking to himself.

"This one is trouble."

"I know but there is nothing we can do now, she has found our home and now she knows what we are. It won't be long until there are hunters after us, we've lived here for too long to let someone mess it all up now."

It seemed that Sam's theory was wrong about it being a ghoul acting alone. I now saw that there was a much smaller person there in the corridor a young boy, as he stepped into another beam of light.

"Please! Just let him go I will do anything just don't harm him!" the cries were coming closer and I could see the woman who was pleading with the ghouls. She was in her mid-thirties and her hair was short and brown, tears streamed down her dirt covered face marking her face with the line of tears. I came into the chamber now listened to her pleading hoping that Dean and Sam were already on their way.

"Let him go!" she sobbed.

"Quiet." The larger ghoul spoke slowly and made its way over to the woman who I could now see was bound to the wall behind her.

"If you hadn't come looking this wouldn't have happened…" he said has he leaned into her and began to smell deeply at her scent.

"That's my sister's son! I will not leave him here with you!" she spat.

"Ha! You ignorant fool! That is not your nephew; he has been dead for weeks."

The look on the woman's changed from one of fight to one of abandonment. The small ghoul who had looked now like the woman's nephew came up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh I remember you… or at least I remember what Tyler remembers." He let out a small chuckle as the woman burst into tears.

"What have you done with my nephew!?"

"Ha-ha, we ate him and your sister, it wasn't even difficult." Said the one who looked like Tyler.

"We are the things that go bump in the night." Added the taller one as he leaned in again for another whiff of his latest meal. I could take it no longer, I know that I was out numbered but I could no longer allow these foul creatures torment this woman especially when one of them was wearing the skin of her dead family.

I revealed myself to the room.

"I will no longer stand for this." I said calmly as all he eyes in the room towards me.

"What the…" before the small ghoul could finish his train of thought I was in front of him. I placed my hands on either side of his head and twisted his head off. The other one started to run towards the entrance from which we both came as the woman bound to the wall began to scream extremely loud. I made my way down the call and came to the entrance. The ghoul had made it outside and was making a run for it, I appeared outside just as the body of the larger ghoul fell to the ground. Dean was standing there with his machete and Sam beside him, Dean looked upset.

"What the hell Cas! Where the hell were you? You said that you were going to go find it not start this off solo."

I could hear the frustration in his voice; I looked at Sam and said.

"Sam there is a woman who is bound in one of the chambers as well as another dead ghoul, it seems there it was a pair and not solo like you originally thought." Sam just gave me a nod and began to make for the entrance of the crypt.

"Cas… what were you thinking?" Dean walked over to me and placed both his hands on my shoulders and gave me a look over, seeing if I was hurt.

"Dean, I am not a wounded bird. I am a celestial being." Dean looked into my eyes and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know Cas, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't scare me when you disappear like that. What if something happened to you?" His voice became soft as he came to his fear of me being hurt.

"That is just something we both have to deal with, when you go hunting I will worry about you as well but I have faith in you Dean. I know that you can handle anything."

"Cas I trust you but I don't work alone I have Sam, and I have you."

"I'm sorry Dean it won't happen again." He gave me a squeeze and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"It better not." He said with a smile, which let me know that we were okay and he was no longer upset with me. He let go of me and we started to make our way to the dead ghoul that Dean decapitated with his machete. I picked up the head as Dean began to drag the body back to the crypt by the feet. We were met at the entrance by Sam who was holding onto the newly freed woman who looked like she was in shock.

"Did you get anything out of her Sammy?" Dean asked as he dropped the body back into the crypt.

"No she just keeps talking about Tyler." He said as she looked over at Dean and I.

May I?" I asked the woman as I reached my fingertips to her head.

"Tyler was her nephew, the ghouls ate her sister and her son. She was out here looking for him because they hadn't found his body only her sisters and she would talk to her sister who told her that Tyler would be out in the clearing. She came here to find anything that would help her find Tyler but she stumbled upon the crypt and the ghouls occupying it. The ghoul I killed in the crypt was disguised as Tyler, he was about ten."

Dean just looked at me realizing that I was indeed not a wounded bird. I looked over at the woman and at Sam.

"This woman has been through a lot Dean, the ghoul wearing disguised as her nephew spoke to her about his fate. Would it be okay to make her forget that part?"

Dean looked at me and gave me a small nod, Sam looked somber but relieved that she wouldn't have to live with those images of her dead nephew speaking about his horrible death at the hand of ghouls. Once again I gently placed my finger tips to her forehead and she went limp in Sam's hands.

"Sammy why don't you drop her off at the hospital and make something up if you need to." Dean looked back to me and said.

"Me and Cas will burn the bodies."

Sam looked at us and said.

"Alright I will be back in an hour or less." And he scooped the woman up into his arms with ease and began to make the trek back to the Impala.

"Show me the where to take him." Dean said gesturing his hand towards the entrance.

I lead the way with the ghouls head hanging from my hand, we turned down the corridor that opened up into the chamber that I had killed the smaller ghoul.

"Damn Cas…" Dean had spotted the body that lay crumpled on the floor and its head a few feet away from when I tossed it.

"I couldn't handle the way he was speaking to the woman, rubbing it in about her nephew as he wore his skin!" I heard my voice reverberate against the cold walls. Dean looked at me and I could see that he understood what I meant.

"It's okay Cas, you got him, you did good." We smiled at each other and worked the rest in silence. Once Dean lit the booklet of matches and throw it on the bodies of the monsters we made our way outside. When we got back to the road we sat down on a fallen tree and Dean picked my hands up and gave it a kiss.

"I love you Cas." He laced his fingers in with mine and he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"I love you too Dean." And as I was about to lean in to lay my lips against his my stomach betrayed me and let out quite a loud rumble.

Dean just laughed and kissed me anyway.

"If you'd stayed back we all could have gotten something to eat."

"You and Sam didn't eat?" I suddenly felt extremely bad for making him and Sammy skip their meal so that they could come find me.

"It's fine, you're the one who sounds hungry anyway!" Dean laughed again and looked at his watch it was now three o'clock and I know he had to be just as hungry as I was.

"We'll stop to grab a bite on the way back to the hotel when Sammy picks us up. What do you want to eat?"

"The only thing that I have eaten while in the vessel is hamburgers." Remembering the time where Jimmy's appetite for beef was almost insatiable.

"I quite enjoyed those." I said a bit embarrassed.

"If it's a burger my little hunter wants then a burger he will get." Dean exclaimed with over enthusiasm.

"I thought I was your angel?" I let out a laugh before I felt the pressure of Deans perfectly soft lips against mine, I couldn't help but smile and I could feel him smiling as well.


	10. Dinner

We sat there for about twenty minutes before Sam pick us back up. But in those twenty minutes I was introduced to a whole new side of Dean, he talked about food and what his favorites were.

"Cas you have no idea man! There are just so many good things out there I just don't know what to introduce you to first." He looked at me and his eyes were as though he was a child beaming with excitement to show you something they discovered.

"There is this one place in Georgia that has the best ribs I've ever had the next time we have a job out in the area I wouldn't mind driving a few hours away to get them, they're that good." He could hardly contain himself as he spoke about different kinds of meat and what was the best in his opinion. Then a sudden realization came to his face and he grabbed my hand firmly in his.

"Cas! You don't want just any ole burger as your first burger; I can make you a burger better than any dinner here."

"Since when do you cook Dean?" My question was valid because in the years that I'd known dean I never saw him cook.

"I don't cook for just anyone Cas…" I knew Dean had been romantically involved with women before me and it never bothered me before until now.

"So you've only cooked for the people you were in a relationship with?" I tried to disguise my hurt but he saw right through it and put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Cas, I only cook for people I love, why do you think I asked you if I could make you your first burger. But I mean if you want to get just any burger than I understand." Dean was feigning rejection, I jabbed him in his ribs with my elbow and he just laughed. That's when Sam pulled up in the Impala; he got out and gave the driver's seat over to Dean. He climbed into the front seat and I took my usual seat in the back. I noticed that Sam looked stressed.

"How did everything go with that woman Sam?" I asked since he hadn't had time to unwind from the job like Dean and I.

"Went fairly smoothly, she woke on the way back into town and I asked her who she was, her name is Leah Robinson. She asked who I was and I told her that I was out shooting and saw her wandering in the woods, and this she seemed incoherent and kept mentioning a Tyler. She looked scared like she was remembering the attack but she just started crying, she told me about her nephew and how they were close, that she couldn't have kids and that she always loved spending time with Tyler since she couldn't have children of her own."

"Wow… Sammy that's just… horrible." Dean was lost for words as he usually was when he spoke about anything that regarded emotions.

"The thing is, I was so happy when she talked about that about Tyler, that she didn't remember having to see and hear the ghoul disguising itself as her nephew Tyler. And that's all thanks to you Cas, sometimes it's better to just forget the horror side of things then move on with your life. I guess what I'm trying to say is good thinking in wiping her memory of the attack." I was lost for words for a moment because I was so happy that not only had I handled the situation with Dean well about my solo mission buy also made a good decision to impress Sam.

"Thank you Sam that means a lot coming from you."

"Job well done Cas." Dean gave me a look in the review mirror and I could tell that by the way the corner of his eyes were wrinkled, that he was smiling.

"So did you two decide what's for dinner?" Sam looked to his brother and then to me.

"Dean said he was going to cook me the best hamburger, would you like to join us?"

"Dean cook? Ha. Yeah I'll join you two, I gotta see this." Dean looked at Sam with a seriously look on his face before saying anything.

"Bitch." Dean looked serious but then he burst out laughing and Sam followed suit.

We stopped at a grocery store on the way back to the hotel to pick up the things necessary for Dean to make dinner. When we walked into the store Sam immediately went to the produce section.

"We're running low on some apples, I'm going to see if they have an organic section." He told us as he walked away.

"Get tomatoes, onions and lettuce Sammy would you." Dean called after him and Sam waved his hand back at us telling us he heard Dean's request.

"Alright Cas lets go get the rest of the stuff." Dean looked excited to be getting the things to be cooking, which was surprising cause Dean I never pegged him as liking to go shopping.

We made our way down an aisle that had a lot of different colored bottles.

"Here Cas you take the cart and push so I can get the stuff we need." Dean walked away from the cart and started looking closer at the small bottles, he picked a yellow bottle and a red one and put them in the cart.

"What are those?"

"Oh this is going to be fun, explaining everything to you." Dean looked at me and then closed the distance of a few feet and moved the cart out of the way and gave me a small kiss.

"They're mustard and ketchup, were going to put them on our burgers." Dean didn't seem annoyed or anything that he had to explain simple things like that, he actually seemed to enjoy himself when I asked what something was. Next we made our way to a very cold area of the store and he talked to a man behind the counter who gave him a bag of red meat.

Our trip to the store was short but in that time I had learned exactly what was needed to make Dean's burgers, it seemed like a lot of things we were getting but Dean assured me that it was just the right amount. After we made it back to the hotel Sam excused himself to go take a shower in his room while Dean began preparing dinner. I sat at the small table watching Dean move about in the kitchen putting things away and chopping too. I couldn't help but smile as he hummed to himself, he looked happy. I never knew that cooking was a way that Dean relaxed and just enjoyed himself, I was very happy to see him like this.

I stood from my seat and walked over to dean who was now forming patties with the red meat and leaned against the counter next to where he was working.

"I like watching you cook." Dean just laughed at what I said.

"Ha-ha, why is that Cas?" He was very serious about his cooking and didn't take his eyes from his work as he spoke to me.

"It seems to make you happy."

"I guess it does…but you make me happy too." He continued to form the patties and didn't look up at me.

"Thank you Dean."

"Ha-ha, what for Cas?"

"For showing me what it means to be happy, without you I'd never know what it was to be truly happy."

"Cas… I ought to be thanking you. I mean you pulled me from Hell man, you saved my soul. Without you I wouldn't be here to be happy."

"I think it is safe to say that we make each other happier." I felt my eyes wrinkle as I looked over at the man who had taught me so much. I moved behind him wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling into his neck, he smelled amazing like always.

"Haha, that tickles." He let out laugh and I gave him a kiss on his neck.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked while my hands moved across his chest feeling his warmth and also his heartbeat quicken.

"Um, how about you just watch, it's your first meal. You can help me with the next dinner."

"Is going to be a routine? You cooking dinner for us?" Another laugh escaped his lips and I felt his body move with it.

"Anytime you want me to." He leaned into my arms and turned his head and we kissed, I can't tell you how long the kiss lasted all I know is that it wasn't long enough cause we heard a knock at the door that let us know Sam was ready for dinner.

I gave dean one last squeeze and another kiss on his neck and walked over to the door to let Sam in. He walked in and strode over to the small table, he put down a small ice chest.

"Where's the food man, I'm starving." Sam opened the chest and pulled out three beers, he opened them and then walked over to me and handed me the bottle.

"You deserve it man." I grabbed the bottle from him as he smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly a little embarrassed. He walked over to Dean and placed the open bottle next to him on the counter.

"So how much longer?" Sam said as he started poking around the kitchen see what needed to be done.

"Um not much longer, I just need to cook the patties now." Dean said as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. He made his way back to the counter to pick up his beer and the plate of patties he just made and walked over to the stove. He turned the stove on and placed a large pan over the flame, he turned and leaned against the counter and took a drink from his beer. His eyes looked over at me holding my own beer, I took a drink and he just smiled at the face I made.

"I can come back… if you guys are going to just play your weird staring contest game." Sam laughed as he spoke, but I felt a little embarrassed and turned away as I took another drink of my beer. The taste wasn't so bad the second time around.

"Alright Sammy, can it." Dean said jokingly as he turned his attention to cooking the patties in the now hot pan. Sam went over to the table and started to clean it up from the papers from the job. I walked over to the kitchen to watch Dean as he cooked, he started humming again and I couldn't help but smile. He turned his head slightly to face me and gave me a sly grin and a wink which made my cheeks flush red, thankfully this went unnoticed to Sam who was now done cleaning up and on his laptop.

"Cas you want to get three plates?" Dean asked and I happily obliged because I loved watching him cook.

"Sam how do you want yours cooked?"

"Medium is fine." He said not looking up from his computer screen.

"How about you Cas? "

"Um, I'll just have it how you take yours."

"Okay, well they're about done why don't you have a seat next to Sam and I will bring them over in a minute."

"Okay." I walked over to the table with my beer and sat down. Sam was looking at some news articles and looked up at me when I sat down.

"I figured we could leave tomorrow by noon if we find a case, but it seems a little slow right now." Sam was looking at his computer and he looked at me again and smiled.

"Hey Dean, I'm looking for a job but it doesn't look like there is anything for us. You want to leave tomorrow and just drive or spend a few more days here till we find something?" Dean looked like he was thinking of what we should do.

"Hmm." He was all that came from him as he began to plat our dinner, walked over with two plates and set them in front of us. The smell that was coming from the hamburger on the plate was intoxicating, it took a lot of will power to not scoop it up and eat it immediately. Sam didn't seem to have the same will power because he closed his laptop and looked at his burger in disbelief as he lifted it to his nose to take another whiff before he took a big bite.

"Dean this is amazing!" Sam said with food in his mouth. Dean sat down next to me and smiled; he looked at me and then saw that I hadn't started eating.

"Is something the matter Cas?" Dean leaned in to get a better look at my face.

"No Dean, it smells great."

"They why aren't you eating?" he sounded a little worried and when he heard my reasoning, I saw the redness in his cheeks.

"I was waiting for you to come sit with me."

"Thanks Cas, that's sweet." He scooted his chair closer to mine that our knees were touching.

I looked down at my plate and picked up the hamburger, when I lifted it to my mouth the smell hit me again and I was once again amazed that Dean had made this, and he had made this for me. I took a bite and was even more in love with Dean, I swallowed my bite and then said.

"Dean… this is really good! I can understand why Sam is already done, and I couldn't have asked for a better first meal or for better company." I smiled at Dean as I lifted my burger again, he looked at me and smiled and then began to dig in as well, his cheeks still tinted red.

"Sam there is more in the kitchen if you want a second." Dean said looking at his brother.

"I really shouldn't…I just won't eat the bun, I'll wrap it in lettuce." Dean laughed at his brother, and I couldn't help but feel home in the small hotel room. I looked over at Dean who was still smiling over his well cooked meal and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Dean, it's delicious really."

"Anytime Cas." Was all he said, his eyes wrinkled with his smile

"Anytime Cas." Was all he said, his eyes wrinkled with his smile, as he took a drink from his beer.


	11. Sensitive Skin

We sat around the table for a few hours, well until the beers in Sam's cooler were gone at least. We talked about the job we just finished and how I did solo, then Sam and Dean began to tell me stories from when they were younger. Dean told me how his dad left him in the middle of a job to check on Sam up at Stanford.

"It was a simple salt em and burn em job but… It was just something me and dad always did go hunting, it was our thing. I wish we could have had a relationship outside the hunt but it's better than no relationship I guess."

"Dean, Dad was always talking about you and how you were one of the smartest when I came to hunting, Dad always forgot about the human element to the hunts. He never gave to much thought to the people afterward, but you always have." Sam looked at his brother and knew that their father was always a sensitive subject, for both of them but when he came up it was always a time when the two brothers felt closer.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my room I'm a little tired. Dean the food was amazing; who would have thought you'd be such a good househusband!" Sam said in a mocking voice.

"Hey you'll can it if you ever want to eat my cooking again." Dean looked over at his younger brother who was now towering over by the door.

"Night you two." Sam smiled as you walked out the door.

Dean got up and started to collect the dishes we used for our mean and took them over to the sink, and I collected all the beer bottles and put them in the empty box next to the trash can. Dean had started running water over the plates and began to clean them. Everything felt so simple and I loved it, the feeling that everything was normal. I slowly made my over to Dean and picked up a towel next to him and he handed me the plate he was washing, and I began to dry it. Dean was happy too I could tell, he always took joy in the simple things. After everything was washed and dried Dean was washing his hands humming again, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again Dean, dinner was amazing." I said softly.

"No problem Cas, I didn't mind at all." He said, a little flushed because he's never known how to take a compliment. I leaned in, once again savoring that small distance that would yield those soft lips to me. I could feel Dean's hands on me this time, moving over my body, and slipping under my shirt and leaving goose bumps in his fingertips wake. I heard my breath hitch and felt the smile spread across Dean's face through our kiss.

"Thank you Dean." I whispered as he moved to my neck.

"What for?" he said not leaving my neck for a moment.

"For everything, for giving me purpose, for allowing me to love you… for you loving me." I spoke softly as Dean left my neck and stared into my eyes. I could never know how to gauge his reactions before but being this close to him I know now how deceiving his eyes can be. The bore into me searching for something, but what I cannot say. Dean's hands were on the small of my back and he pulled me close once again begging my body to conform to his to which I happily submitted. I felt his body against mine as his eyes still searched mine.

"Cas, you really are my angel. I love you" Dean placed one hand on the side of my face I leaned into the touch and could feel the love and warmth emanating from him. His lips were on mine once again the heat of the kiss sent me into a stupor, my hands moved without my knowledge. All I knew was that we were on top of the bed now; how we got there I don't know.

Dean's lips moved to my neck, I tried to regain control over my thoughts at least reeling them in so that I may be able to put Dean into a stupor of my own. With all the strength I could muster I forced my thoughts into control. I twisted so that I was now on top of Dean and I pinned his arms up above his head. He let out a laugh.

"Cas, I think I like when you take control." He said before reaching up to kiss my lips. I kissed him without holding back. His arms still pinned I moved my fingers in between his as he clasped down holding my hands as I kept him pinned. I moved to his neck licking it and taking in the scent that was all Dean, his grip tightened as I nipped at his neck with my teeth. I pulled my fingers out from his grasp and began slid them up under the front of his shirt and felt his hard muscles move under his warm skin. My hands stopped on his chest feeling the beating of his heart as I continued to kiss him anywhere I could get my lips. Dean's hands were now peeling the shirt up over my head and I pulled his off as well, his hands felt like they were made of heat, everywhere he touched gave me a warming sensation.

I moved from straddling his hips down so that I was lying between his legs, his jeans acting as one of the last barriers between us. I began to unbutton his jeans and I could feel his hands slide through my hair pulling it back so I could look into the shining pools of green that were Dean's eyes. He looked positively stunning, I couldn't help but smile, he returned one back to me. I went back to my task of removing Dean's jeans, finally getting them unbuttoned and pulling them just off his waist revealing his red plaid boxers. The boxers tented up in excitement, my hands rubbed up from his thighs and under the boxers. I felt Dean shudder as I grabbed his hard dick in my hands and begin rubbing it. Watching my hands work under the thin fabric of his boxers was not enough I wanted nothing to be separating us. I pulled his boxers down and out bobbed his erection, I stood at the foot of the bed discarded the last of my clothes before taking my place back between Dean's thighs.

I laid there for a moment taking in the situation. I reached up and gripped Dean rubbing him once again, he looked down at me watching what I was doing. Before long I became curious as to putting his dick in my mouth, I looked up to Dean who was in a haze, and I took him in my mouth. The sensation was different but not bad, I watched as I slowly sucked on the head of his hard dick. He leaned his head back as I made my way down lower on his member, his hands moving in my hair pulling me on him even more. I heard small noises escape Dean's mouth as I continued. His hands gripped my hair and pulled me up, his lips pressed against mine and his tongue explored my mouth while his hands never left my hair. I moved and once again straddled his hips feeling his dick rest against my ass, I felt Dean's body shift underneath me as I began to grind against him feeling him move in rhythm.

Dean's had were now firmly on my hips as we moved in sync, I leaned down putting my face in the crook of his neck. He moaned loudly when my tongue licked his neck, I could taste his sweat and realized we were both sweaty while in the throes of our passion. I couldn't take much longer I needed to have Dean inside me with a urgency that felt like I would explode if I didn't comply. Dean seemed to have the same train of thought because he broke away and his rhythm slowed, he looked up at me and smiled a devilish grin before kissing me deeply. He leaned over and pulled the bottle of clear liquid out from the bed side dresser.

"Oh were you prepared?" I said laughing as Dean's cheeks turned red.

"One can never be unprepared Cas." And with that he slid his index finger inside my waiting entrance. He moved slowly and gently allowing me to become acquainted with the foreign entity inside me. It wasn't long before I began rocking on his finger; I leaned down back in the crook of his neck and again licked the sweat.

"Dean… I need you inside me. I… need you Dean." And I began to kiss from his neck until I reached those deceivingly soft lips and kissed him until I could feel his hands move back to my hips I reached back and positioned his rock hard dick at the entrance to my ass and began to slowly lean back on it savoring every sensation as it moved deeper inside me. I was sitting straight up and now taking Dean in his entirety. I opened my eyes to see Dean's still closed and I could feel his fingers dig into my hips as I began to lift off him slightly just to fall back down on him. He finally opened his eyes and looked into mine, I could have done this for hours, having Dean so close to me, inside me, his eyes conveyed all the emotions he always had trouble expressing with words.

Our pace was now more in sync with every rise from me Dean would thrust his hips up so that on my way down he was deep inside me. I leaned down and his hands were instantly in my hair and mine still on his chest, his fingers pulled me close and he began to kiss me with an intensity I hadn't yet felt from him. I could feel his pace quicken a little bit and on the second thrust I felt him hit that spot inside me that made my eyes roll.

"D-Dean, don't stop, please" my request was answered as he continued to hit that spot over and over, my hands now interlaced behind his neck and my head rest against his chest. I felt a sense of euphoria wash over me as I opened my eyes to see Dean seemingly enjoying himself just as much as me. I kissed him deeply feeling the euphoria take me even further I felt it hit that spot one last time before I felt the sticky warmness shoot between us. That was all that it took for Dean to finish I felt myself tighten around him as he shot his own inside me. That warmth from Dean will always be my favorite part, feeling him so close and feeling as though a part of him is inside me.

I collapsed on top of his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Cas…. That was…Something." Was all he could muster in between his deep breaths.

We laid there for a while, he played with my hair and I traced the outline of my own hand that was burned into the flesh of the man I love. He let out a small laugh.

"That's sensitive skin." He explained when I looked up at him, his fingers now raking across the flesh of my back.

"What do you think about when you see it?" I asked him. His scar had never been a topic of discussion

"I think how, you saved me… how you continue to save me." His voice was quiet now I could tell sleep was coming for him and so I rolled off his chest to his left side and placed a kiss in the center of the scar.

He let out a tired chuckle and pulled me closer, and I rest my head on his shoulder, I felt his breathing become even and I knew he was sleeping, but the smile on his face didn't fade.


	12. Animosity

I woke up buddle in the blankets against the morning chill; I reached my arm over to the other side of the bed to only find emptiness. I popped my head out of my blanket cocoon and was greeted with the smell of breakfast, Dean was in the kitchen playing some music from his phone as he moved around to the beat singing just a key lower than the song. Dean wasn't aware yet that I was awake and now watching him move around in the kitchen almost in sync with the music and with just his boxers on cooking breakfast, he did a little spin on his heal while using the spatula as a would be microphone.

His eyes met mine when he was in the middle of holding a long note and started walking over to me now playing the air guitar. He grabbed me in a bear hug with the blankets still around me and began to kiss my neck and face, he smiled and said.

"Rise and shine Cas." He said in the crook of my neck, and his warm breath sent chills down my spine.

"What has you in such a great mood this early in the morning?" Dean's hands were now under the covers feeling my body, his rough hands pulled me tighter and I could feel his strength.

"We're going to make our way to Bobby's and were going to take a little break on the way there, maybe stay a couple of days as a vacation. Just think of it we can introduce you to some new food and we will even stop at those tourist traps. I just want to be able to spend time with you and just do normal things at least once in a while. " He pulled away as he spoke, I could see the excitement in his eyes from the idea of seeing his father figure Bobby, as well as spending a few days together without having to worry about hunting. Of course I was excited with this idea and knew how much Bobby meant to him.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked trying to hide my excitement not very affectively though.

"We leave at one o'clock sharp." He said just after he kissed me.

"Okay I will start packing my things up." I was beginning to get up when Dean stopped me with his hand firm on my chest.

"No need, I packed everything while you were sleeping, but I left some clothes out for after you shower." Dean was looking at me kind of embarrassed with the red rushing to his cheeks making those almost indistinguishable freckles stand out.

"Wow, Thank you Dean." Was all I could say seeing all that Dean went through to surprise me, all this morning, and I reached up and kissed the bridge of his nose. He laughed and pulled away and made his way back to the kitchen to make breakfast, I laughed as well and began to unwrap myself from the blankets and make my way to the table putting my boxers on just before sitting. I watched as Dean continued to sing to the music a little softer than before, he pours some coffee into a cup and brings it over to me and sets it on the table in front of me.

"Be careful it's hot." He says with a wink. And he's back at the stove stirring something, I take the cup in my hands and let the aroma wash over my senses, I feel a little more awake with just a whiff. I blow some of the steam off the coffee and take a small sip and am very pleased with the way Dean makes his coffee. He's now plating the food and puts the pan in the sink and then picked up the two plates and makes his way over to me, smile still firmly in place.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" I asked just as he sat down.

"I thought I would show you my cooking skills don't only go for dinner but for breakfast as well. So we're having scrambled eggs with some ham and bell peppers Sammy had in the fridge."

"It smells delicious…" I was staring at the plate he slid in front of me.

"Well dig in, we still need to shower." He said softly as he was leaning in to kiss me, he handed me my fork and smiled.

We ate in silence his hand not leaving my thigh underneath the table and I could still hear his music playing softly from the counter. It seemed perfect and it was.

After we finished breakfast and Dean took the plates to the sink, I stood up and started to make my way over to the bathroom dropping my boxers to the floor. Dean was about to begin washing the dishes but I caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he was soon following me into the bathroom.

I made my way over to the shower and turned on the water, getting it just the right temperature. Dean was now taking his boxers off and was slowly making his way over to me, he put his hands on my shoulders and slowly dragged them down till he was griping my hands, and he gave them a squeeze as he smiled at me. His hands were now on my hips pulling me against him, I placed my hands on his chest pulling away from the kiss. I could see his face feigning hurt and rejected, I pulled him for a kiss and then smiled at him and pulled him into the shower. I was surrounded by heat, the heat from the shower and the heat coming from Dean; his hands were all over me pulling at me begging my body to yield itself to him which it did willfully. Dean turned me around and began to rub his erection against as my ass and he pinned my arms up over my head with his fingers interwoven between mine. I felt Dean's hard dick press against my entrance and I was ignited with a hunger to feel Dean inside me giving me his warmth from inside me.

I felt Dean pull away one of his hands and spit onto his fingertips, he began to massage my entrance slowly easing his fingers in and lubing them up with more spit when needed. After I was relaxed Dean moved behind me as we let the water cascade down both our bodies, I felt him at my ass and I felt him push into me. His mouth was at my neck kissing it and licking at It, I felt him start to pull out and slowly he began his rhythm. I soon fell into rhythm with Dean with every thrust of his I would meet him half way pushing my hips against him.

I could hear Dean, his breath was becoming heavier with his thrusts, I felt his fingers in my hair griping it and pulling my neck back exposing my neck to him. The look in his eyes was complete lust and it stirred my own within, I felt the moans escape my mouth as his fueled me. His lips were on mine hard and his tongue moved deep in my mouth and mine in his, it seemed so primal the act of it all. Reduced to such a primitive desire made me feel small and weak and the way Dean was looking at me made me feel that way too, but I did not feel these things in a bad way. I was still happy to be here in the moment with Dean, but I found great pleasure in this new animosity between Dean and me.

Dean had let go of my hair and was now gripping my hips as thrust deeper inside me, he had just changed a position and I felt him hit the spot that made me slam back into him with as much power as I could without harming him. We continued this for a few minutes before he once again pulled my hair back and began kissing me while he stroked me with his other hand, and that is what took us both over the edge. As soon as I felt my body begin to tense up from releasing my load against the shower wall I felt Dean thrust and the warmth fill me. Dean began to place small kisses all up my spine, kissing each vertebrae until he was at my neck.

"Cas…"

"Dean…"

It seemed that there were no words for what had just happened between us but that it was enjoyable on both parts because as I turned around to kiss Dean we were both still erect. We kissed, and washed each other lingering in places where the other was ticklish, and too quickly it was time to get out of the shower.

"Come on we want to hit the road don't we?" Dean said as he handed me a towel.

"Yeah, I guess that would be smart." I said beginning to dry my hair.

"I'm going to go call Sam and say we will be ready in twenty." He said while bending to dry his legs.

"Sounds good to me." And I leaned in to kiss him before he walked out to get his cell phone.

I heard Dean begin talking to Sam.

"Hey so are you good to leave in twenty?" Dean asked, and then stood silently as he listened to what Sam was saying.  
"Oh you're out of hot water?... No our shower was fine… Okay, see you in a bit."

"Hahaha, Cas! I guess we're going to have to watch how long we shower; I think we took everyone's hot water."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind." Dean said with another bout of laughter. As I sat there getting dressed I was happy to think about how often I'd been hearing his laughter and it made me smile.

We were on the road in fifteen minutes, Dean opting to relax in the backseat with me while Sam drove until he didn't want to anymore. Dean laid his head in my lap as he put his foot over the passenger side of the front seat humming after about only an hour on the road, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. I started to brush my fingers through his sandy blonde hair and soon enough his humming stopped and his breath became even. Sam sat in front listening to a book on tape; I made the back seat silent so we could only hear Sam speak not his audio book. Dean now sleeping I continued to comb his hair with my fingertips savoring this moment and admiring how peaceful he looked while sleeping. I sat there and I began to wonder what it was Dean dreamt about and then I remember how I had gone into his dreams before and was tempted to do so. Just as I was beginning to rationalize taking a look at Dean's dreams Sam spoke.

"So how are you feeling Cas?" his eyes looked back at me in the rearview mirror seeing his brother was a sleep too.

"The transition has been going smoothly I feel. I feel good about my decisions and stand by them."

"Ha-ha, I'm glad to hear that. I mean its bean so long since I heard Dean laugh so much, the last time I heard him this way was… was before he went to Hell." I felt Dean stir in his sleep and I continued to comb through his hair.

"This is how he was before?" I was curious to know about the Dean before he dragged to Hell and I claimed him.

"Oh you don't even know the half of Dean." Sam said and he looked at me through the mirror. Sam told me stories of Dean growing up, some of them were stories I had heard from Dean himself but when Sam talked about them it was different. Some of the stories he shared with me I could see how much he looked up to Dean, how much he still does, all through the way he talked about his big brother. He told me stories of the hardships they faced but how they always made it work because they're family.


	13. Thank You

Sam and I talked for a few hours while Dean slept in my lap, there were a few times that I thought Dean would wake up because I laughed a little too loud to the stories Sam was sharing, thankfully he was a heavy sleeper and he wasn't disturbed. One story that made me laugh was when Sam while still a young kid was defending a kid he had met at school that he was attended for a few weeks, that wasn't the funny part but the part. Sam started explaining how he was a five foot seven inch sophomore who may be weighed a hundred and thirty pounds max. Listening to Sam say that because of his older brother's fighting lessons he was able to take down the bully. It was hard to imagine Sam anything ever being small about the six foot four inch tall muscular hunter driving in front of me and that is what made it so funny.

Sam asked me questions too, like what heaven was really like.

"Everyone is in their personal Heaven; there are times when if one likes they can share their heaven with others."

"So there is just a whole bunch of different heaven going on upstairs?"

"Yes, heaven is a conjuration of all the things that made your life happy on earth. We take one of your most cherished memories and use that as a base to design your heaven. But once in your heaven it is hard for people to remember where they truly are, those people are sometimes hard to deal with because you've created this world for them that is so real that some of them begin to get wrapped up in it and ultimately that is what we want is for them to forget the hardships of their human life… but without the hardships how can we remember the good." I was speaking softly realizing that my fingers once again found root in Dean's scalp, his eyes began to slowly open and I could feel his body tense up as he began to stretch.

He looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back to him.

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his eyes but still laying down.

"A few hours, Cas and I were talking about stopping to get something to eat, you hungry?" Sam asked as he looked in the review mirror for his brother but when he couldn't see him he just smiled.

"Yeah I'm starving. " Dean rubbed his stomach as he leaned up in the seat, my hands left by themselves until Dean pulled me over to him and I relaxed into his side our hands interwoven.

"So what did you and Sammy talk about?" Dean asked after he laid a kiss on the top of my head, and Sam let out a small laugh from the front seat as he was resuming his audiobook, I laughed at this remembering what it was Sam and I did talk about.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked looking just a little annoyed.

"Sam was just sharing stories about you two, and I remembered one that was funny."

"….Well what story was that?" Dean was now looking upset.

"Whoa, Dean I was just telling him about that time you were had to go undercover as a gym teacher and I was a janitor at that high school." Dean was now looking amused and relaxed once he realized we weren't laughing negatively.

"I was their God. I loved it." Dean was now laughing as he remembered making the freshmen's P.E. period was hell.

"Yeah well cleaning up after the kids was no picnic!" Sam said as he looked in the rearview mirror at his brother.

"So what do we want for dinner?" he asked pulling me tighter in our embrace.

"Well there was this billboard for a diner maybe fifteen miles ahead."

"Sounds good to me." I said realizing how hungry I was.

"Yeah me too, let's just hope they have some decent pie." Dean was now making a "Mmm" noise as he went on to tell me about pie.

"I don't really have a favorite kind of pie; I am always in the mood for something different. I love to taste ones when were on the road in the diners cause their usually homemade and have recipes past down for generations. At least that's what I like to imagine." Dean leaned in closer and in the setting sun I could see his hair glowing. He pulled me in close and began to whisper to me.

"Sometimes I like to think that if mom was still here her pies would always be my favorite, whatever she made that would be my favorite. Sometimes that's what I dream about… just sitting there with my mom having a piece of pie and just…talking." It was so intimate what he was sharing with me and to have Sam in the front seat while Dean shared this with me didn't change it. Dean and I were in our own world when we needed to be, there we didn't care about people in the outside, just each other.

I looked up to him not realizing that I had tears streaming down my face and I could see his eyes were glistening with the tears he would not let fall. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and I smiled, he leaned in and kissed the bridge of my nose, and I squeezed him tighter. We sat there in silence until we reached the diner, Sam pulled into the parking lot which wasn't too crowded but there was a decent amount of people inside. Once Sam parked we all made our way over to the entrance, Sam was complaining about his back from driving.

"Alright Sam, I'll take over for the next few hours and then we'll find a motel to stay the night. Until then you can stay in the back and keep the complaining to a minimum." Dean said in a serious tone causing Sam to make a face in return. They both laughed.

"That's fine by me." Sam said after they stopped laughing, I sat there still puzzled by the relationship of the two brothers before me.

"If you'd like I can send Sam to Bobby's after we eat."

"You can still do that Cas?" Sam asked nervously

"They've only taken away my access to the garrison's frequency but I am still able." I was somewhat annoyed at having to defend my abilities to someone who couldn't even understand it.

"Well… we will talk about it over dinner." Dean said sensing my annoyance.

"Let's Eat!" Dean said as he clapped his hands regaining my focus, I looked at him and Sam and smiled feeling maybe my hunger was playing with my emotions.

"Three please." Sam was talking to the waitress who was in her mid-twenties and was clearly checking Sam out as she grabbed three menus from their holder. The girl was very beautiful, she had a classic "American girl" look, and her hair was a brown and she had a healthy tan to her skin and her eyes were big and brown. She batted her eyelashes at Sam as she asked us to follow her to our booth.

She lead us down around the bar of the diner to a small area with about four empty booths, looking at the windows this was probably the dayroom where sun filled it. Now the only light that filled the area was that of soft yellow from the ceiling fans above, and was a little less loud than the other part of the diner and that's when I saw an old jukebox sitting in the corner. I must have been staring because our waitress says something.

"It works… the jukebox if you wanted to see the music that is on there, there are some classics on there."

She laid down our menus and then blushed a little bit as Sam smiled at her.

"So uh what would you guys like to drink?" She said tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she reached into her apron to get her pad to take our order.

"Can I have water please?" Sam said as she started jotting on her pad.

"Let me get umm a cherry coke please." Dean says and looks at me and I just repeat his order.

"Cherry coke please." Looking up to see our waitress smiling at me, she was shoving her pad and pen back into her apron and said.

"I'll be right back with those, go ahead and take a minute to look over our menu and let me know if you have any questions."

"Um…I have a question, do you guys have pie?" Dean looked like a kid asking and it made me laugh.

"The back of the menu has all our pies, all baked daily and uses local ingredients and of course family recipe." She said smiling at dean before walking away to get our drinks. Dean turned straight to the back page of the menu and began to look at his options.

"Four! Four different kinds of pie, were going to have to try them all so save room Cas." He looked so set that I couldn't put up a fight and break his excitement. I looked at my menu and began to read the list of things, it seemed like there were so many options it was hard to make up my mind. I looked up from my menu to ask Dean what he was getting but I saw that Sam was focused on the empty doorway where the waitress just popped out holding a tray with our drinks. He noticed I had seen his gaze and his cheeks reddened and I couldn't help but ask.

"What are you getting Sam?" His face looked pretty upset. Dean looking up from his menu noticed Sam and asked.

"What's going on Sam?"

"His is embarrassed because I saw him waiting for our beautiful waitress to come back." I said factually.

Dean let out a laugh and Sam darkened a shade, the waitress was over to us now and slowly Sam returned to his natural color.

"Here is your water." She said with a smile as she handed it to him.

"Thank you…Autumn" Sam said as he looked at her name tag pinned to the polo that was stretched over her subtle breasts as she reached across to now handing Dean his drink and me mine. She Looked down at Sam and smiled again her face just a shade darker.

"So are you guys ready to order?"

"Um can I get Caesar salad, with the dressing on the side?"

"Is that all Samantha?" Dean said making fun of him for his salad.

Autumn let out a small laugh and then asked Dean for his order.

"Tell me, are your pies good? Cause the sound good and if they're as good as they sound on the menu can you get me a slice of each at the end?"

"You know about pie, our dinner rush usually finishes off the pies until we bake some in the morning. But I will put them aside for the end of your meal, Now what do you want for dinner?" She said genuinely smiling.

"Can I get a pulled pork sandwich?" Dean looked at me and saw the confusion in my eyes and realized I didn't have my order ready.

"Actually can you make that one for me and one for him." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a side hug. I laughed and elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Of course." She said as he put her pad back and pulled the menus from the table.

"Can I say something?" She said as she put the menus on her hip.

"You two…" she pointed at Dean and I. "…you two… you're in it."

"In what?" I asked nervously as she just smiled.

"In it, in true love. You can just see it." And with that she turned and walked away.

I felt my cheeks rush with heat and my smile stretch just a bit bigger, I felt the arm around me tighten around me and I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed the bridge of my nose. I heard a groan from across the table.

"Oh, come on! Cas maybe you should just zap me to Bobby's before you guys get all romantic on me." Sam said pretending to shield his eyes from his brothers display of affection.

"But then how are you going to introduce yourself to _Autumn_?" Dean asked lightening his voice when he said Autumn's name. Sam turned red again and looked at Dean, just then Autumn returned with a group of kids in their early twenties, and sat them across from us in the opposite booth.

She took their order and every so often she would look up and look towards our booth to Sam who would look down and to which she would just smile. Dean looked over at Sam and said.

"Sam come on just say something to her don't be all creepy." Same looked at Dean with what Dean calls a "bitchface", Dean just laughed and he tapped on my thigh.

"Come on lets go check out that Juke Box." I slide out of the booth after him and followed him to the glowing jukebox that was a lot more colorful than I had realized from afar.

"These things are classics, I used to love looking at all the music when dad would take us to a dinner or bar for dinner." He started flipping through the pages of music choices and then he let out a sigh as he turned the page again.

"Classics? I don't see any classics. Whoa maybe I spoke too soon." He put in a quarter and pressed a few buttons, there was some movement going on behind the glass window in front of the jukebox and then music filled the small room.

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the see_

_There will still be you and me_

The music was slow and Dean was tapping his hand against the top of the juke box, he started to sing along

"_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of love lost in the days gone by. My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die._" I stood there listening to Dean sing the lyrics to the song playing, his voice raised to meet the growing music. Before I knew what was happening Dean grabbed my hand in his and pulled me against him putting his other hand on my hip swaying with the music still singing but this time to me.

"_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles. Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. Happiness, no more be sad, happiness… I'm glad"_

His voice dropped down and was singing softly in my ear.

"_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."_

I looked up to Dean not realizing the song had ended and leaned in for a kiss, his lips were soft and there was no rush, we enjoyed ourselves. Had it not been for the sound of clapping I think we would have still been kissing, when we separated we saw that the table of kids had begun clapping and Sam was standing next to our table beside our waitress Autumn laughing while she clapped. Dean just laughed and leaned in and gave me another kiss before making our way back to the table.


	14. Apple Pie

We finished our dinner and I thought we were about ready to go and I think Dean did as well, but then Autumn came round the corner with a large white bag that was carrying a few small containers.

"Wait did you guys almost forget about your pies?" Dean's face lit up excitement as he realized that she had wrapped them to go.

"I figured you guys wanted to hit the road, and uh so here you go." She handed Dean the large bag and then looked over to Sam and handed him a small bag with a single small container inside.

"Apple." She said and walked away.

Sam looked down and smiled, we made our way out of the diner and started making our way to the Impala when Sam said something.

"Hey why don't we just stay here for tonight at least, I mean Cas can zap us all back to Bobby's whenever so why don't we just spend the night here and get a feel for the place in the morning."

Dean looked at Sam and just smiled.

"Get in the car Sammy we'll find a hotel." Dean said after a moment's silence of letting Sam's offer loom in the air. Sam just smiled ear to ear at his brother, and I was smiling too because the way I saw Sam looking at Dean is how I imagined him looking at Dean after He's done something from him like when he was sharing the stories one the drive earlier today.

"Wait a minute." And with that Sam was off running back to the entrance to the diner, Dean and I watched through the diner's windows as Sam pulled Autumn aside to talk to her. We saw them both blush enough to make it distinguishable from afar, and then we watched them share a laugh and Sam was on his way back out the diner and over to where Dean and I stood.

"Way to go Sammy glad to see you finally growing a pair." Dean said as he pulled me into a side hug.

"There is a motel about ten minutes down further outside of town." Sam replied choosing to not acknowledge the comment from Dean. Dean kissed my cheek and we all got into the Impala, Sam gave relayed the directions he'd gotten from Autumn and within a few minutes we saw a gas station that was connected to a decent sized grocery store and a then a little way further was the sign for the motel.

"Night Owl Motel, that's different." Dean said, and I guess that him and Sam could tell you a lot about motels since they had pretty much been raised in them.

"Alright Sammy, go get us two rooms me and Cas are going to go for a ride." Dean looked at his younger brother in the back seat who just nodded and said.

"Alright Dean, call me when you get back so I can give you your room keys." And with that Sam was out of the Impala and walking over to the office to book us our rooms.

"Dean, where are we going?"

"There was a turn off not too far back, and I was just curious as to what was on that road." Dean said nonchalantly, as we watched until Sam was in the office. We pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road toward the diner, but after about a minute or two of driving Dean slowed down and turned right onto a dirt road, the Impala shaking. Dean turned on his bright lights as we continued down the road for what seemed like miles, just as I was about to say something when I opened senses and picked up that there was a clearing coming up. I sat there in silence as Dean would occasionally glance at me bobbing his head to whatever song was on the radio.

In the next five minutes we were in the clearing and Dean pulled off and parked fairly close to the middle of the clearing. He turned off the car and the headlights, and lowered the music; he reached into the back and pulled out the white plastic bag filled with pie from the dinner.

"I thought we could have a taste testing party, just us two..." He sounded a little nervous, but I assured him once I realized what was happening there in that clearing.

"Oh, a pie tasting, ha-ha. That sounds wonderful." Dean's lit up as he started to unload the small Styrofoam containers each containing a different pie for us to taste. Dean placed them gently on the dash and began to open them, after that he started looking in the bag again.

"Plastic forks….sweet, if Sammy doesn't call that girl is not as smart as everyone says. So…" He had begun to look at me with a goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help but think he is mirroring my own smile because he hasn't looked more…. The word is normal….Normal in the way where he wasn't a hunter and I wasn't an Angel he was normal in the sense that he treated me like we were on level playing fields and yes sometimes we made each other nervous because not fully understanding each other's preferences for physical contact and when one preferred to display. We would either just look at one another with a longing not knowing what we should do cause we didn't want to make each other uncomfortable. Then there were times like this where I felt like it was only us two in the world and we didn't have such high obligations to humanity, when we were free to be just us.

His smile woke me from my stupor.

"What pie do you want first Cas?" His eyes looked sweet in the glow cast from the moon.

"What kind do we have?" I looked at him trying to control my urge to push the pie aside and press my lips hard against his.

"Okay we have some good ones I can tell, we have apple, blueberry, strawberry-rhubarb, and shoofly."

I gave him a questioning look as he named the last pie, on seeing my face he just said.

"it's a southern pie so they must have a southern cook cause it smells really good, it's called shoofly because it's so sweet you have to shoo the flies away." As he said it I realized how much pie Dean must consume regularly and the variety he has tried to know so much about them.

"We should start with that one." I looked at him smiling, imagining how sweet the pie would be to earn such a name.

"One Shoofly." Dean said as he reached for the pie from the on top the dash, and stabbed the piece with the plastic fork. He leaned in and raised the fork to my lips with a bite of pie on it, I looked at the fork as I took the bite offered. My mouth was flooded with flavors as I chewed; Dean took a bite of his own. I smiled at him and said that this was my favorite so far. He laughed as he put that pie down and asked for my next choice.

"Umm… Let's have strawberry rhubarb." Dean looked for the pie on the dash and then once again pierced the pie and offered me the first bite. This one wasn't as sweet as the shoofly but it was still good, we repeated this process until I ultimately sat there while Dean and I shared what was left of the shoofly pie.

"I had a feeling you'd like this one best." Dean said as he had taken a bite and was now getting another one for me.

"Oh, what made you come to that conclusion?" I was generally curious as to what gave my preferred taste away.

"I just figured you'd like sweet things." He watched the fork as he placed the bite in my mouth.

"Well your assumptions were correct." I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips in appreciation, I felt him smile against my lips and one hand reached around and pulled me closer by the nape of my neck slowly massaging his fingers into my hair as the kiss grew deeper.

He broke away for a moment to put the pie back on the dash, leaned back against the passenger door as he took his jacket off as he leaned towards me. He began kissing my neck and biting it gently, I felt the muscle under his arms tighten as he moved them around my body, a moan escaped my lips. His lips were on mine silencing me, I moved my hands to his hair pulling him into the kiss feeling his tongue move slowly around my mouth and mine in his feeling the warmth of him. We kissed like this for what seemed like hours, he began to untuck my shirt from my pants lifting it just past the top of my navel. He looked at me for permission to continue, all I could do was nod my head.

I first felt his warm breath on my hips just before he began planting kisses as he lifted my shirt back up past my navel. I then felt his fingers undoing my belt and fidgeting with the button to my pants. My mind was reeling, Dean was never afraid of affection but this area was something we had talked about and he said that he would be ready in his own time. I guess that time had come, Dean finally undid my pant button and he could fell his warm breath again but this time just above the line of my boxers. My body shivered at this feeling Dean so close to my stiff erection was amazing, because it was something Dean trusted me with. Dean is by no means inexperienced; he just doesn't have comfortable footing in this area of the bedroom. His fingers now peeling back the band of my boxers finally releasing my erection, I looked down to see Dean's eyes take in my member. His hands rested on my thighs began to sweat and he slowly reached up to up to take it in his hand, his movements were soft at first checking my comfort level. When he looked up to me I nodded a little more enthusiastically than before, his eyes lit up seeing the pleasure he was giving me, he looked back up to me and began took my hard dick into his mouth.

I if his other hand wasn't planted on my thigh I think I would have thrust upward, Dean's mouth was warm and his tongue began to work in long strides against my now rock hard erection. He continued to bob up and I found my hands in his hair pulling him down on my dick has he continued to suck. I was getting close and I could feel it coming up quickly the way Dean's mouth begin to focus on the head, I tried to say something but his movements did not cease.

"De….Dean…" was all that escaped my mouth as my body was overcome with waves of euphoria, I felt my body jerk as Dean still worked my dick with his mouth, and with every lap of his tongue I would fell the shivers run down my spine. He looked up meeting my eyes that were glazed over in a stupor, he smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I could still taste the remnants of my latest orgasm on his tongue as well as a faint taste of…apple pie. Dean pulled away bashfully, and picked up my hand in his and held it there.

"Dean, that was… the most intense experience I have shared with you and by far my favorite." With this said Dean laughed and clapped his hand on top of the one in his hand already before letting it go so that I could button my pants back up, once the task was finished though I found my hand right back where it was in Dean's.

"So, why is that?" Dean said asking for me to elaborate more about my comment earlier.

"You seemed like all your guards were down… you seemed to enjoy yourself." Suddenly I became unsure of myself and I felt the need to ask.

"You did enjoy yourself right…?" Dean looked at me and there was a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I enjoyed myself a whole lot more than I originally thought I would. I think seeing your face, the pleasure you were feeling and knowing that I was provided that to you…. It got me off." Dean said awkwardly. I gave his hand a squeeze and lifted it to my hands and gave it a kiss.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said as he pulled me through the driver's side door not wanting to let go of my hand.

"Sometimes I like to go out at night…just by myself, to think. Hey, I've even gone out to pray to you." We made our way to the front of the Impala and leaned up against the hood, when he mention when he prayed to me I smiled remembering all the times Dean's prayed to me. He prayed of things that he needed help with, things he was struggling with, Sam. But my favorite prayers from Dean Winchester were the ones where it was a one sided conversation, Dean would talk to me like I was an old friend and although I couldn't always respond back I would listen intently to the voice.

I looked over at Dean who was now looking up to the stars, I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Dean, why did it take us so long to realize this?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't know. When I look at you now I don't know why I never opened my eyes before."

My cheeks reddened.

"I think we should go get our room key from Sam before he goes to bed." I said looking up at the stars as was Dean.

"Always ruining something, Sam, is." Dean said laughing.

"How about we don't leave until we see a shooting star?" Dean suggested.

"That sounds fair." I said kissing his neck while he squeezed me tight.

We sat there leaning against the hood of the Impala watching the night sky, we didn't really need words to know how each other felt in that moment, holding hands and sitting there in silence was just right. We ended up seeing a few shooting stars once we paid close enough attention and because it was so dark out here in the middle of the clearing. I let out a yawn and Dean rubbed my shoulder.

"Alright let head back." He said as he started to direct me to the passenger door, with both hands on my shoulders he massaged and I could feel his warm palms radiate heat into my skin. When we reached the door he leaned around me and opened it for me, I slid into the passenger seat and watched as Dean closed his door and made his way over to the driver's side. Once he was inside the Impala he started her up and I began to put the half eaten pies back in the white bag.

Dean started to pull out of the clearing and back on to the dirt road, when we started driving down the stretch of dirt road back to the main road Dean patted the empty space between us.

"Why so far?" he said without taking his eyes off the road boarded by trees, I slid closer to him and placed my hand on his inner thigh and he laughed but placed his on mine. We rode in almost complete silence, Dean hummed quietly to the music playing from the speakers, I rested my head against his shoulder and could feel the deep vibrations from when he hummed, I smiled. Before I knew it the ride was over and Dean was parked outside the room that Sam text him he was in.

"Finally Sam got something right." Dean said as he climbed back into the Impala, I became aware at how cold it was inside the car without Dean beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he handed me the key to our room.

"_Autumn_ our waitress from earlier left her number in the piece of pie she gave Sam. The smart thing is that Sam didn't talk himself out of calling her. They have something set up for tomorrow."

"I guess that means you and I can do something, Dean." I said now excited at the prospects that tomorrow held.

"Yup." Was all Dean said but the smile on his face spoke volumes.


	15. Lessons and Realizations

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am really sorry about not posting for so long I have been having some problems writing this, busy with school. But hopefully I will post at least once a week. Thanks to those who stuck it through! I hope you enjoy this chapter it took a long time but it is the longest chapter so far.

I woke up and found the space beside me in bed was empty; I poked my head out of the blankets and saw the door to the bathroom was ajar and steam was escaping from the shower inside as well as the sound of Dean singing faintly.

"You_ know you shook me, you shook me all night long…_

_You shook me so hard, baby, baby, baby, please come home…" _

I heard his voice stay on some words longer holding on to its note. I found myself his the small bathroom without making a sound, I saw his silhouette cast against the white shower curtain. I dropped my boxers and appeared behind him in the shower, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I felt him tense in shock at the sudden embrace.

"Cas... You can't just keep doing that you're going to scare me to death." Dean said as he ran his hands over my forearms that were wrapped around his waist, I planted small kisses on his shoulder blades and down his back. He turned in my arms and put his arms over my shoulders bringing me in for a deep kiss. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth as he moved his hands from my back to the sides of my face.

"I thought you were sleeping, or else I would have invited you." Dean whispered when we parted from our kiss our foreheads resting against each other.

"I was, but I woke up and saw that felt you weren't in bed so then I heard this beautiful music coming from the bathroom… and well… curiosity got the best of me." I said looking into his beautiful green eyes, and I let my hands wander from the small of his back to his firm ass that was slick with water.

"I don't sing that good." He said blushing as he began trying to break free from my arms but without success.

"I find your voice very…alluring." I said feeling satisfied from finding the right word to describe what Dean's voice did to me, his struggle to escape my grasp continued and he was starting to use some more of his strength. I took this time to show him how strong I was and not so helpless, so I pulled him in tightly turning him towards me.

"I guess I'm deafened by love." I said looking into his green eyes that shone bright under the florescent lights of the cheap motel bathroom. I leaned in and gave planted my lips softly on his, the kiss was almost lazy, there was no rush, my tongue explored Dean's mouth savoring the moments when I could hear him moan into the kiss. My hands moved from his waist to his neck letting my fingers run slowly across the skin, I could feel the goose bumps my fingertips left in their wake on Dean's skin.

"Alright, alright let's get you washed up; I've got the whole day planned out." Dean said as placed his hands firmly on my chest and pushed me away seemingly trying to regain his proper state of mind. He turned and grabbed the bottle of body wash and squirted some in his hand, I was behind him again my hands pulling his waist into me, he just laughed as he turned around. He didn't say anything but he smiled and began to lather my body. Our shower was short and sweet we shared a few deep kisses and let our hands wander it was a perfect way to start the day Dean had planned for us. When we were getting dressed, Dean in his usual dark jeans and boots with a long sleeve and jacket, myself with some jeans and a white shirt with a red flannel jacket, all borrowed items from the Winchesters. I looked over to the alarm clock that lay on the nightstand, it read ten-thirty, this was a little surprising since when they usually had a day off from hunting Dean preferred to sleep until the early afternoon. I looked over at Dean who looked to be going over things in his head, I couldn't help but smile because it seemed that every day I was seeing a completely new side of Dean and they made me love him even more. I walked over to Dean who was standing next to the table next to the door, he was still wrapped up with whatever was going on in his head and didn't notice me when I was stood next to him. It wasn't until I laced my fingers between his did he notice I was there.

"I'm ready when you are." I said smiling looking at Dean who seemed to relax just a little bit.

"Alright then, um, let get this show on the road." Dean was looking around the motel room and he seemed to find what he was looking for. After he picked up the bag that held his laptop he made his way to the door and stopped, holding it open waiting for me to exit the room first. As I was walking past Dean and through the doorway I felt a grab at my ass and felt my cheeks blush red, which is what made Dean start laughing.

"Today is going to be a good day." Dean said while still chuckling under his breath and began to close the door surveying the room one last time. Once the door was closed we headed for the Impala and then we walked in silence. Mine was due to excitement at what lay ahead in the day that Dean had planned for us both to share. And I believe Dean's silence was cause by nerves, which only made me smile more. We drove to the dinner for breakfast in silence, I looked out the window and admired the beauty my Father created and then I heard Dean humming to the radio and my attention was drawn back to the interior of the Impala. I looked at him, his eyes never leaving the road but I sensed he was aware of my gaze. I looked over his jawline how perfect and angular it was, I looked to his lips and saw deceivingly soft, pink lips that made me lick my own. I looked at his eyes, the color was transcendent, it was not just a mere green it was many shades. His eyes glistened in the sunlight of the late morning and today the color was almost a forest green, and in the abyss of the green were pools of shimmering gold. It was then while looking into the green abyss that was Dean Winchester that a phrase came to mind I heard not too long ago from someone I can't remember. The phrase was "Eyes are the windows to the soul." This was something that hadn't made sense, I knew very well that the soul wasn't held in the cranium, but it was something about eyes, the way they were able to convey such emotion without the use of words. It wasn't until I found myself lost in Dean's eyes did I grasp what the phrase meant, Through the eyes we can soul the deepest parts of ourselves that are sometimes too difficult to put into words, which Dean has always had an issue with. I looked at Dean and saw another amazing creation of my Father.

I snapped back from my realizations found from Dean's eyes, and I know that I saw parts of Dean through his eyes that were difficult for him to talk about. His eyes showed love, and passion but also fear, and anxiousness. I slid my hand across the cool leather seat and grabbed his hand that was resting on his thigh, I gave it a squeeze and gave him a smile, he smiled back. I could see in his eyes that he relaxed a little, and I looked back out the window watching the scenery.

Breakfast at the dinner was quiet besides the small talk while we waited for our breakfast to arrive. I asked if he'd heard from Sam and what was going on with his day with Autumn. He laughed.

"Sammy text me this morning, that's what woke me up, but he texts me saying that he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it and that he was going to call her to cancel." Dean reached across the table and picked up my hand in his and then continued. "I told him, 'Hey you never know what's out there for you… sometimes it comes by surprise." His voice was soft near the end of his statement and I felt my cheeks redden.

"It's is true sometimes things take us all by surprise." I leaned over and kissed the bridge of his nose. A few minutes later Dean put some more music on from the in the corner since we once again had the sunroom to ourselves, which was warm and bright. Just as Dean was making his way back to the table our breakfast was being served by our waitress who was a great deal older that Autum, she was in her mid-sixties. Maude as her nametag revealed on her apron that was yellowed slightly with age, served Dean his bacon and over-easy eggs with hasbrowns and toast, and me my scrambled eggs and toast. We thanked Maude for our breakfast and she turned without smiling and walked back to the kitchen, breakfast was silent. Dean sat there using his bacon to pierce the yolk of his over-easy eggs, he picked up the newspaper beside him in our booth and began to read it while he ate. I looked out the window and into the surrounding forest as I continued to eat. We finished breakfast and after Dean paid he began ushering me back to the Impala, and once we were there he started to dig into his pockets for what I assumed were the keys but when he pulled out a black blindfold I was taken back.

"Um…What is that for Dean?" I looked at him and his face changed to one of worry.

"Well I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind being blindfolded for just a little bit, I have a surprise for you…" he was now wrapping the blindfold around his hand.

"I trust you." Is all I said before I turned around so that he stood behind me and was able to tie the blindfold over my eyes. His hands dropped to my shoulders and then slowly made their way down to the small of my back. With my sense of sight taken from me my touch was heightened and I could feel my knees begin to shake.

"I'm going to help you into the car okay?" he said as I could feel his warm breath wash over my neck with the way he spoke slowly, I only nodded.

When Dean shut the door and began to make his way over to the driver's side I began to slide closer to his door. When he slid in beside me we were close and I could hear his laugh as he started the car, I rested my hand on his inner thigh.

He started the car from that point on I was unaware of what was happening outside the warm interior of the Impala listening to Led Zeppelin and Dean humming along. We drove for what seemed like fifteen minutes only taking a few turns, the road became bumpy which caused me to lean into Dean. We turned one last time and drove for less than a minute after that. The Impala stopped and the engine cut.

"Give me a few minutes I just want to make sure something is good to go." Dean said to me as he pulled the door open and left me alone and blindfolded in the now quiet interior. I first heard the trunk open and then close, it was quiet again for a few minutes before I heard a tap at the window and the door begin to open.

"Alright Cas, you can take the blindfold off now." Dean said as he began to lift me from my seat. I slowly slid my fingers under the black blindfold and was almost overwhelmed by the amount of light that was now filling my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I looked to him hoping he could give me some guidance on what it was we were going to be doing.

"What are we doing?" I said once again looking down to the blanket to take in the scene.

"I thought I'd show you how to drive…" Dean looked at me and I think he could tell how excited I was to actually be offered the chance to drive his baby when I had just become accustomed to sitting in the front seat. I reined in my inner excitement at this opportunity and spoke.

"Well… I have always found the act of driving to be rather interesting… If you think I can learn how then I don't see why not."

"With me as you teacher Cas! You'll be driving in no time." He gave me a pat on the back before pulling me into a side hug.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dean looked at me and I believe for the first time he saw the excitement in my eyes.

"Alright, alright, just take it easy on baby okay." Dean said looking at his Impala.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting baby, Dean." I said as he handed me the key, when he dropped the keys into my open hand I could sense his anxiousness which I understood. The only person other person I'd seen drive the Impala was Sam, and I so giving his baby to me to learn to drive in was a big deal to Dean and I understood.

"Okay, so let's get started, go ahead and get behind the wheel Cas." I wasn't nervous at all until I sat behind the wheel, there just seemed like so much to take in.

"Alright Cas, now don't be nervous, just go ahead and put the key in the ignition and turn it forward."

I slowly lifted my hand holding the key to the ignition and looked to the ignition to make sure I was getting the key in correctly, this made Dean let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I know it's your first time… You just looked really cute." Dean said as he smiled over at me, I felt my cheeks redden at his gaze.

I turned the key forward like Dean said until there as a noise and the Impala was now growling and I could feel the vibrations though my fingertips wrapped around the steering wheel. I felt this rush of excitement flood me against as the vibrations continued, the rush made me think if Dean felt the same thing when he was learning to drive.

"So now that the baby is on, put your foot on the brake and grab the gearshift, put that indicator to the 'D' to put it into drive. The 'P' is for park, 'R' is for Reverse, 'N' for Neutral, and you know what the 'D' stands for now."

I listened to his words very carefully; I didn't want to ask him to repeat himself because I wanted to make him proud.

"Okay slowly take your foot off the brake and put it on the gas and keep your hands on the steering wheel now." The car started to slowly roll forward and I looked to Dean on what to do next.

"Okay now slowly put push down on the gas pedal." His voice was soft and understanding of it being my first time. I slowly started to push down the gas pedal by what seemed millimeter, the car moved forward with more force now. I could feel the smile stretch across my face at the realization that I was driving, and to make things perfect it was Dean who was teaching me using one of his most prized possessions.

"See! It isn't that hard!" Dean said as he slapped his hand against my thigh.

"Okay remember that turning doesn't really need big moves just slowly turn the wheel right and you'll be able to turn and just look where you're going." Dean said as the smile on his face remained there for the last 3 hours. It had been a lot longer than I had original thought, but he had explained to me that he wanted to give me the crash course in driving. The sky began to fade to a golden hue that filled the space left open from the trees, the result was a striped road and you could see the pollen hang lazily in the air as we drove past.

Dean must have lost track as well because it wasn't until he heard his stomach growl did he realize it was time for dinner.

"I think there was a pizza place down past the dinner, how about you take us there and we get a pizza?"

"That sounds fine to me Dean." I couldn't help but steal the occasional sideward glace towards him because the fading light was making Dean look as though he himself was an angel and there was a glow about him that made it hard not to look not to mention the smile that had yet to fade from our day spent together.

Once we made it to where the pizzeria was I slowed down and parked.

"Cas, you aced it!" Dean's hand was once again on my thigh and I couldn't help but feel the rosy tinge return once again to my cheeks, and without missing a beat Dean leaned over and planted a kiss on my reddened cheek.

We made our way to over to the pizzeria and dean opened the door for me. E once gained pinched by butt which made him laugh I let out a small laugh as well. Dean walked over to the counter where a teenage boy stood behind a register.

"Hello, Welcome to Hal's pizzeria." Was all he said and I could tell he didn't really mean it.

"Hi, can I get a large peperoni pizza." Dean said looking up at the menu above the teenager's head.

"And would that be for here or to go?" The young man said as he started to tap the screen in front of him.

"Make it to go please." Dean said as I reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet for him, and I could feel him jump slightly. I handed him his wallet smiling hoping that when he looked to me his cheeks were red with surprise and they were which made me laugh cause it was now my turn to make him blush.

"Okay the total is going to be… eleven seventy-five." Dean handed him a ten and a five.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you, your pizza will be ready in about ten minutes." With that we both said thank you and I followed Dean back outside.

He seemed to be walking back to the car but then he was walking over to a movie rental store.

"Hey! Let's get a movie Cas." Dean said as he reached the door.

The next five minutes was spent looking for a movie Dean had asked the store employee if they had which they told him they had one copy in store right now.

"Dean, do you want to look for another movie?" I asked quietly thinking that we were not going to be getting the movie Dean originally wanted.

"I wanted you to see it, it's one of my favorites." Dean sounded like a child who wanted to have his way, but I understood that it was more for me than for him so just stood beside him and waited for the employee to return from her search for the movie.

Just when Dean was getting more agitated the employee returned with a movie in stow.

"Found it." The young woman whose nametag read Jessica.

Dean's face lit up slightly when he heard her speak.

"Sorry about the wait, sometimes people move things around and things get lost."

"That's no problem, thank you for finding it for me. This one has never seen it." Dean told the young girl who was now ringing us up, she looked up at me and smiled.

"This is a good movie it's funny." After we were finished the transaction we made our way back to the pizzeria, Dean holding the bag that contained one of Dean's favorite movies. Once we picked up our pizza we were back in the car, but this time Dean was driving and I resumed my usual seat on the passenger side.

"Alright let's get going before the food gets cold." Dean put the pizza between the two of us and started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel, music filled the silence that was the car rude. But the silence was never something bad at least not between Dean and I, Dean had always been not much of a talker, I believe the times that I got to know him best is when our eyes meet for just a moment before breaking contact. In those brief moments I felt the bond that we share grow, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, I couldn't help finding myself being drawn to the color green after the first time our eyes met. His eyes were always so vivid, that I would often compare them to the green found in nature, but nothing ever touched on the same color as Dean's eye. The silent moments shared now were just that we were comfortable enough to not have to use words to express yourself, it seems that as we continue to learn about each other this bond continues to grow.

"What are you thinking about Cas?" Dean asked stealing a sideward glance at me.

"Would you really like to know?" I asked.

"Of course I want to know." Dean said genuinely

"I was just remembering… the first time I saw your eyes." I looked out the window to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Well, what about them?" Dean asked sounding somewhat shy.

"They're… They're the most beautiful eyes I've seen and will probably ever see. Your eyes are what showed me... they showed me what it was to be human." I was still looking out the window trying to

"How'd my eyes do that?" Dean asked letting out a small laugh.

"Through your eyes Dean I can see the real you… The pain, the worry, the hope, the… love that you have is all there in your eyes Dean. At first I didn't know all what it was that I was seeing but as time went on and you and I became closer…" I turned my gaze from the darkened outside to the mad beside me, the most righteous man, _My r_ighteous man and placed my hand on his thigh. "…. I began to understand the mysteries of what it is to be Human."

Dean remained quiet for a minute and I could tell that he was taking in everything that I had said. My hand remained on his thigh and finally he spoke as he placed his hand over mine.

"Damn Cas, I didn't know you could read people so well." He was smiling and I think that he was beginning to understand now the how deeply he has affected me. He gave my hand a squeeze and lifted it up to his lips where he planted a kiss on the heel of my palm.

It was hard to believe the day I had with Dean and then to realize that it was finished made me smile even more at the prospects of what lie ahead for Dean and I on our day to ourselves.


	16. I Need You

This is Real.

This is Real.

This is Real.

It seemed no matter how many times I repeated it to myself I was having a difficult time coming to terms with the route my life had taken in such a short time and in my case the blink of an eye. Then I heard it, his voice, it broke the rapturous mantra of my mind.

"Cas? You there?" His voice washed over my over and I could hear the car in it. My hand in his he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Where'd you go? Your mind seemed to be wandering…" Dean said, his eyes once again speaking for the words that he could not bring himself to give a voice.

"I was just thinking how my life, has changed so much so fast, and that I get to sit here with such a righteous man. I love you for giving me the life that I never knew I needed."

His cheeks flushed red and I could only hope that he felt the sincerity in the words.

"Cas, I need you too. You've been there for me and I know that you've screwed up before but who hasn't? I know I have, I know Sammy has. But that's how I know I love you Cas, I want you entirely. You are mine and with that come your flaws and you take on mine, I think we've actually been doing that for some time now." He let out a chuckle and looked out the front of the windshield and it was then I realized where we were, we had made out way back to the very clearing where last night Dean and I shared a night under the stars and he gave me glimpses into a deeper part of himself. And then this afternoon he showed me the trust and faith he had in me when he handed me the keys to Baby his black beauty of an Impala passed down from John Winchester, the forever absent father figure that I was beginning to relate to more and more to with my own.

And now Dean brought us back to the clearing that already held such great memories that I was grateful to share with him and here we were back again.

"What do you have for me now Dean?" I asked genuinely curious and surprised at how well thought out the day seemed to be on his part.

"Well…" he started sounding confident in what he had planned which made me smile. "We're gonna go sit and eat our pizza and then were going to watch the movie on my laptop." He said surely.

"Sounds amazing, Dean."

"Well let's get this started this pizza _smells _amazing. Ha." He let out a hearty laugh at his own attempt at a joke.

Dean got out of the car and moved to the trunk, while I grabbed the pizza and exited the Impala. Dean was getting his laptop bag and a blanket for the trunk as well as an icebox and some pillows from the hotel. I thought about the things that lay hidden under the false bottom of the trunk and smiled at the thought, Dean doing something that seemed to be so normal. Once everything we need was out of the trunk d=Dean closed it and set some of the things he retrieved from within the trunk now on top and begin to set up our "date", or well at least that's what I got from what we were doing.

First he laid the blanket out and then tossed the two pillows onto the blanket and then made for his laptop bag. I stood there next to the trunk watching while holding the pizza, he looked at me and smiled that smile that was so rare but now I was seeing it more often.

"Let's eat." He said without having to feign enthusiasm because we were both hungry.

We made our way to the blanket and I watched as dean sat down and started to get his laptop out and open from his bag. I sat down next to him laying the pizza between the two of us, I opened the box and was immediately hit by the aroma of the pizza. The scents were not ones I was familiar with but I was not opposed to them, they lured me in. Dean must have seen my face because he let out a small laugh and lifted his thumb to the corner of my lips and wiped downward.

"Cas, I think you're drooling. Ha-ha." He said letting out loud laugh.

"I don't think I've had pizza yet." I said quietly looking at Dean who was now staring with eyes that had sympathy but his face showed that he could burst out in laughter at any moment.

"Okay let's eat then, and we'll start the movie in a little bit." Dean said now closing the laptop and putting it on top of its bag. He looked down at the pizza and leaned in and gave it a sniff.

"Oh, that smells good." Dean said as he leaned back up and he began to get himself a slice.

"Dig in, Cas."

I watched as he took his first bite. It looked as though it was good, cause he smiled and looked at me.

"Cas, you couldn't ask for a better first pizza experience." He said while he still chewed his first bite.

I looked down and picked as slice up, the smell hit me and I wasted no time and lifted the slice to my mouth and had my first bite of pizza. The taste was so complex but simple, it washed over my taste buds as I chewed. I looked to Dean and smiled.

"This is really good." I said smiling at Dean, and he was smiling back.

He continued to eat and I as well, after I finished my first slice of pizza I looked to Dean.

"May I have another?" I asked Dean before I reached into the box again, he laughed.

"Cas, have as much as you want, but don't eat too much or you'll get sick." I was already picking up my second helping and lifting it to my mouth and once again savoring the new experience I was having with my taste buds.

Dean and I ate in silence I was on my third slice when I noticed Dean watching me with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing but it is starting to get dark maybe we should move this dinner and a movie inside." His head motioned towards the Impala and I swallowed my last bite of pizza and nodded in agreement. I was so wrapped up in the new experience with the pizza I hadn't realized that the sun was almost completely behind the trees, and it was no longer giving off the warm golden hue. The cold was the next thing that I registered; the chill crept over my skin and cause goose bumps where it was exposed. Dean was picking the pillows up as I began to get up with the pizza box he scooped the blanket up once I was off and was pushing it inside the trunk. I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door to the back seat and put the pizza there and once again closed the door, Dean was just getting his bag out of the trunk when I walked back and he slammed the trunk.

"Did you want to watch the movie back at the motel?" I asked feeling bad for forgetting about Dean's movie until seeing his bag.

"Oh no, it's okay." He said as he flung the bag over his right shoulder. I walked over to him and I felt him lean up against the back of his Impala, I was in what he referred to his personal space, but nowadays he never complained. I leaned up against his chest leaning my head up to meet his lips, and when the moment came when they made contact I could feel nothing but the warmth between us. The cause of these goose bumps were not from the chill of the evening air but the cause of Dean's cool fingertips trailing up under my shirt to the small of my back. I let out a hitch of breath against his lips and I could feel his smile. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them, to see those green eyes that were now dark and hard to read since the only light was fading to darkness. The darkness was somehow alluring, not knowing what he was thinking behind the dark eyes.. He leaned down and closed the distance, bringing his hands to the sides of my face. I felt like I would melt into the earth, what his tongue began to explore my mouth and fill me with a sensation of lust. I found myself pulling him deeper into the kiss, my fingers intertwined with his hair.

His mouth broke from mine, and was now on my neck his hands on my back begging my body to mold to his, it happily complied. His warm breath moved from my neck down under to the caress my tip of my shoulders and back. I whispered to him.

"D-d-dean…" I tried to get his name out smoothly but his mouth never left my neck and his tongue began to leave trails in the crook of my neck.

"Dean…" I said I bit more forcefully but smoothly.

"Hmm" was all Dean responded with as his hands began to move back under my shirt and on my bare skin.

"D-d-dean… I-I want you." I said once again not smooth because Dean was now dragging his nails lightly down the length of my back, but once I was able to get the thought out completely, I could feel a new urgency in Dean.

His body seemed to become more rigid with muscles as he dropped his bag to the ground and grab my thighs lifting them up around his hips so that I was straddling him I wrapped my arms around his neck and nipped at his earlobe. He turned and placed me on the trunk of the Impala, I pushed his jacket off to reveal the brown long-sleeve, he in turn peeled back the red flannel, he took a moment and looked over me and smiled before leaned in again pulling me in for a kiss. My legs still wrapped around his waist I could feel his hips begin to move in a rhythmic movement. I moved my lips to his ear.

"Dean… I need you" as soon as the words left my mouth I could feel myself go for the belt buckle of dean and feel him go for the button of my jeans.

His mouth was on top of mine once more, forcing mine to move in sync with his, I had moved on from the belt to the buttons of his jeans when I felt that he too had moved on and I could feel his warm palm on my dick straining against the tight fabric of my boxer briefs. The sudden warmth almost made me lose sight of my goal of having Dean's pants open as well, finally the button yielded to me and I thrust my hand down the front of Dean's pants to grasp the firm erection that was for me. Dean let out a whimper as I began to stroke his dick, I could feel that the tip begin to ooze precum because of the moist patch of his boxers near the tip. Dean's hips continued the rhythm but this time with my hand giving him pleasure and not the friction of his jeans. Dean made growling noise before I felt him push against my chest. He pushed me down until I was leaning back against the Impala's trunk, once I was leaning all the way back he slowly stated to push up my shirt to expose my stomach.

The cool night breeze didn't have a chance to touch me because Dean's warm breath was on my sending warm pulses throughout my body as he licked and nipped at the skin of my abdomen. I could barely contain the noises that were escaping my lips, that was how knew I had given myself over to Dean's will completely.

But the these sudden, urgent desires felt like they were all consuming, I felt as though my body would not be satisfied until Dean and I were joined together. When he held me it was not tight enough, when he kissed me it was not deep enough, there was a new desire that I didn't quite understand but I knew that I would have to give myself over to curiosity and give into these new desires. Dean seemed to feed of the energy because just as I was giving in I could feel Dean lift my legs over his shoulder his face now full in my crotch. I felt his warm breath was over my dick and felt humidity of his mouth as he took in my erection into his mouth not bothering to remove my underwear first.

It seemed that Dean and I both were giving in to things that we normally held back, our inhibitions and worry. We were together, and there was this urge to discover every inch of each other's bodies this time. Dean's hands began to move to the waistband of my underwear and peeled back to expose my dick which was now right on Dean's face. He looked at my member and took it in his hand, he began to stoke it gently, I let my head fall backward and enjoyed myself. And in a single moment I felt the warmth of Dean's mouth wrap around the head of my dick as he began to suck the precum that I'm sure was leaking from the short time he spent stroking my cock. Dean started slowly, moving his head up and down along the shaft; I quickly found my fingers again tangled in short hair on his head. His continued on, his pace quickened after a while as he got more comfortable, I felt my hips raise up each time Dean moved down on my hard dick. Dean made a grunting noise that made my head real, he pulled me so that I was sitting up and kissed me deeply, and passionately. My senses were becoming overwhelmed, but I did not mind, Dean's lips moved feverishly against mine before he broke away and was now pulling me down from the trunk of the Impala.

Once I was off the trunk, my pants slid down to my shins and Dean stood before me with his pants unbuttoned. I dropped to my knees and began to slide his pants down to his shins to match my own. My eyes never leaving his, I leaned forward and took him in my mouth. The noises that escaped him were almost those of an animal, I felt his strong hands on the back of my head urging me to take all of him in my mouth. Once I had him all the way in my mouth I began to move at a more even pace, his hands never leaving my hair, I could hear Dean now.

"Damn, Cas you know what you're doing." He said with eyes glazed over in euphoria.

"You still want me Cas?" I continued to stoke his now fully erect dick with my hand as I looked up to him.

"I believe I said _need._" I saw a smirk spread across Dean's face and the next thing I knew he was lifting me up from the ground and was pushing me up against the Impala, the same Impala that he'd just taught me to drive in no more than five hours ago. My back facing Dean I rested my hands on the trunk.

"Is this what you need?" His words tickled my ear as I could feel his dick press up against my bare ass.

"Mm-hmm" was all I could muster as I leaned into his voice.

His hands were at my waist and urging me to bend forward over the trunk of the Impala.

I found myself repeating my earlier mantra.

This Is Real.

This Is Real.

This Is Real.

Dean's hand came down on my naked rear, a loud smack filled the air. My head was reeling, something that was supposed to inflict pain I found myself doubling over in pleasure, my hands searched for something to grasp along the top of the trunk, but they came back empty. Dean's hands were now roughly moving all over my body but their true focus seemed to be my now reddened cheek. I felt myself leaning into the touch, his hands moved from my ass cheeks and began to tease my hold with his index finger, the friction drove me wild and I felt myself squirm as a rush of pleasure overcame me. Dean leaned down forcing my body to stop its movement with his strength which seemed to be heightened due to lust. His hands pressed into my hips I stopped moving and I leaned my neck back to see Dean lowering his face to my ass, his hands now spread my cheeks and spit right on top of my entrance.

I dropped my head back to the trunk of the Impala as I felt his finger once again begin to tease my hole but with his spit acting as lubricant. He continued this until I felt relaxed under his touch, I felt his body lean over mine and his lips were at my ear.

"You ready for me?" he said barely above a whisper.

I turned my head so that I was now pretty much face to face with him, I looked into his eyes and saw new depths that I'd never seen. Before I realizing what I was doing I lifted my hand up and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was lazy, I felt him relax over me and his tongue began to move in pace with mine, there was no rush anymore on my part, I had what I wanted and need and that was Dean.

The kiss faded and his breath washed over my neck again.

"Dean, I'm ready." He planted soft kisses along my neck and then moved down the length of my back until he was once again upright and his hands were once again on my ass.

I felt him place himself at my entrance, I could feel the heat from our bodies. Slowly very slowly at first he entered me. I felt my body tense and a flood of euphoria sweep me away, he was now completely inside me, I bit my bottom lip trying not to let the whimper of ecstasy escape my mouth.

His hands were on my hips pulling me into him which I was happy to comply, I slide my hands in front of me pushing myself up so that we were both standing. His hands still on my hips I lifted my hands up over my head pulling his head next to mine.

"D-Dean." Was all I could say, my body was completely his and I was having a hard time forming complete sentences with all that was happening.

"I got you Cas." He said coolly against my ear as his grip on my hips tightened

His rhythm was constant, he grip unwavering, I let go of him and bent over the Impala once more as he pulled me down on his dick. I hand completely forgot about my own erection until Dean moved one of his hands from my hip to my stiff erection that was bobbing with the rhythm set by Dean. As soon as his calloused hands wrapped around my dick I felt a shudder in my body and I felt his body tense. He pulled out of me quickly and left me with a sense of being hollow, his hands were on my shoulders lifting my abdomen from lying atop the trunk, he spun me around so that we were face to face. Without words he pushed me back against the Impala he lifted me so that my naked ass was now sitting on the trunk. He moved toward me lifting my legs up over his hips, again his hard dick was at my entrance and he pushed forward entering me just as quickly as he left moments ago. His eyes were on me, watching my body writhe under the contact between us. His hands moved from supporting my thighs to my stomach, he pushed my shirt up to reveal my pale skin against the ebony sheen of the Impala in the now darkened clearing. The sensation from his hands moving all over my abdomen was mesmerizing, I dug my hands into my own hair letting the lust take over me.

Dean's pace quickened as he began to stoke my dick again, causing a moan to seep out of my mouth, which only made Dean push deeper inside and stroke harder. My hips began to move trying to find that spot that would force me to give into my senses completely, my hips rotated as Dean continued to thrust in and out, his breath becoming labored. I reached my hand up to him and pulled him down to meet my lips, my hips continued their mission of finding that spot. My hands now on Dean's back pulling him on top of me cause it seemed that there wasn't enough contact between us, just as I was pulling him tighter against me I felt my world shake and my legs turn to jelly. A loud moan filled the clearing, Dean shot upward and looked down on me with eyes full of bewilderment.

"Don't Stop Dean!" I almost yelled, Dean only smiled before leaning back down and continuing on.

"Dean, I'm so close." My fingernails dug into the flesh of his back and I could hear his breathing become more intense and I knew we were both on the verge of our orgasms.

"I got you Cas." Dean said in between his breaths.

As he thrust deep inside me I felt him hit that spot again causing my nails to drag up his back, he let out a moan and I could feel his body tense underneath my touch.

"Cas, I'm gonna cum…" was all he said with his exhausted voice.

He thrust once more but kept it there once it was all the way in, his dick lay right against that spot when I felt warmth washing over it, his hands never faltered on my dick as he continued to pump it.

"Dean!" his name came out in a loud moan as I felt myself begin to cum.

We laid there for a while my hands still wrapped around his back as he lay on top of me, panting.

"Cas, where did that come from?" he said as he leaned up on his forearms, his face just inches from my own.

"I don't know… I just… need you." Silence fell upon us as he took in my words.

"I have never felt such a strong desire before; there was this overwhelming need. I needed to feel you all over me, inside me, beside me, on top of me… I need you."

His lips were on mine, silencing the words that fell from my mouth and silencing the thoughts that were running through my head, he pulled away and looked down on me; it seemed that both his eyes and mouth were smiling down on me.

"You have me Cas, I am yours. And I need you too."

"And I am yours, Dean."


End file.
